hidden affection
by EamTneZ
Summary: (OOC fic) Hidden affection is about 2 people who had left behind their past in search of answers that they slowly find as they go along the journey. a love triangle between soujiro,misao and aoshi. chapter 18:tough decisions uploaded.. R&R plz. (6.)
1. fallen

Authors notes: hello! I guess all I wanna say is that I hope you like it and that you'll enjoy reading my fic. And for further suggestions and comments please send in many reviews (I'm beggin) it will really serve as an inspiration in making this possible for me. (whut am I saying?!) Okay then just read it then... kapish?...thanks again...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, kapish? I'm just an addicted fan...hehe  
  
Chapter 1: fallen  
  
The sun had started to set and the bright colors of the sky had soon befallen into dark clouds, as drops of rain started to fall one-by-one leaving marks as it plopped through the grounds. The air had gone frigid as the cold winds of nature came fleeting through every tree as it gracefully sways in motion guided by the mists that covered the place in white. The whole streets of Edo were empty and silent and only the swift rustling of trees, the soft whispers of the wind and the propping of raindrops could be heard as it echoed in the distance...  
  
But In a distant place called Aoiya... Silence isn't what it seems to be...  
  
"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!"  
  
Misao shouted going ballistic, as blazing flames of fire suddenly appeared in her eyes and Her cheeks were puffed as if it was about to burst and explode.  
  
She was stomping both her feet that the floor almost broke into pieces. She so infuriated by Aoshi's actions that She just can't bear it all anymore, she won't give him a chance this time.  
  
"Please Misao, try to calm down and open the door"  
  
Omasu pleaded, feeling pity and concern over Misao because she knew just how much pain she was handling (from her feelings for Shiro) Misao could no longer hold out from her emotions as tears began to slowly ran down her cheeks...  
  
"You have to understand him Misao, he just have a lot to think about...please Misao try to understand"  
  
Okon said also trying to get Misao to hold back her anger for Aoshi. But everything seems useless, Misao doesn't seem to care at all, everything they said kept passing over her and onto the other and out. She was very mad that for the very first time he hated him, he hated Aoshi...  
  
"Why does he always have to be so cold, when I was just trying to cheer him up."  
  
Misao said totally ignoring what Omasu and Okon said.  
  
"I was working my ass on making him as happy as he can be and what does he give, a lame ass excuse of getting tired!"  
  
Tears kept falling from beneath her eyes, and her voice starting to sound shaky and hoarse...  
  
"How the hell can he get tired when all he do is sit down and meditate, then pray, pray, pray"  
  
Misao was going worse to worst... it isn't going very well as they wanted it to be, they were creating a scandal, wait, not them her...  
  
"I even think he should plan on marrying Buddha as a wife, I think they'd make a very striking couple"  
  
"Theyd, pray and pray and pray until they get cramps"  
  
That thought gave little bitty bad thoughts to the Oniwabanshu's...  
  
Omasu *sweat drop Okon *sweat drop Shiro *sweat drop Kuro *sweat drop  
  
"That's scary" Kuro whispered from behind the girls...  
  
"I am not about to give up on Misao, and I'm not going to get out of this door even if it's the last thing I have to do..."  
  
Shiro said, determined to get Misao out of all this fiasco, looking like super man whose about to save a damsel in distress...  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Misao...  
  
Misao sat still remembering all the things Aoshi have said to her, his cold stare and abstruse actions that seem to kept on rewinding her head. She then felt a sudden pain stab her chest as she recalled everything. She can't bear everything anymore, she was determined to forget about him, forget Aoshi. She then wiped her tears, stood up, packed her things and quietly crept out of her room trying to make as less possible noise as she can for Outside was the oniwabanshu's fast asleep like that of a child. It brought her back to those days when everything seems joyful and lively. Misao gave a slight smile as she set her eyes to the people who have become a family so close to her than friends and whispered...  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
She left disappearing from within the distant rain as a new journey comes to her...  
  
please send in reviews. to further questions and uhmm... suggestions... kapish? Okay then hope you'll be waiting. 


	2. to a new journey

Title Hidden Affection  
  
A/N: uhm... I guess I'd just like to thank those who send in their reviews for my very first chapter fallen. I guess it was kind of short, but thanks for appreciating it, I hope that more people would be interested with my fics and maybe you could send in some reviews on some questions, problems, or mistakes and maybe a bit of encouragement. Okay then wish me luck on my next coming chapter...  
  
Ciao!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own whatever character appears in this story (maybe in my dreams). Okay then hope you like it (hopefully).  
  
Chapter 2: to a new journey  
  
(A/n play music from Boys be: Episode of Sayama when Kyoichi was looking for Sayama when he forgot about their date)  
  
Misao...  
  
Misao kept on running until nothing was to be seen of the villages, she didn't care where she would go nor what would happen to her, all she wanted to do was go as far as she could from Aoiya, away from Aoshi...  
  
She can feel her whole body go weak, as she tried to hang on to her dwindling energy left. She can feel the rain slid through her face as it poured continuously on the dark skies. She felt a gust of cold wind swiftly touch her skin and passed through her fleeting from every direction. Then all of a sudden she felt her body collapse in pain and felt her feet suddenly go numb...  
  
Unable to see her way because of the thick mist covering the whole place (which means she couldn't see much) she then accidentally tripped onto a pile of rock which led her to fall flat faced on the ground hitting a puddle of mud that went spluttering all over her face as well as her body. She made no distinct movements as she lay there in a pile of dirt; She just blankly stared onto an open space of what seems like nothing but air. She wasn't moving nor blinking, she just lay there gasping for breath...  
  
The rain hadn't stopped, for it kept pouring and the sound of it kept ringing over her head like insane. She felt the whole world slowly shrink beneath her. She wanted to call out for help, but it was impossible for her to even move. She was lost...  
  
She then suddenly felt her eyes cringe as she try to hold back her tears as everything came flashing back to her thoughts, like a bullet slowly passing through her heart. She remembered how Aoshi spoke so cold to her, leaving her without a single friendly smile or greeting only a glare and a cold stare. The more she thought of it the more her emotions took over her and that made her feel weak, she can no longer hold back her tears as it slowly fell from the side of her eyelids, then down to her cheeks and onto the ground where it disappeared with the rain. She lay in the ground helpless and weak. Her body was in complete shambles with her clothes tattered and ripped, her hair damped and wet, and she looked pale and ill. She can feel her heart beat faster and faster. Her right foot was bleeding, for it must have hit a piece of rock when she hit the ground, causing her left foot to be immobilized. Blood continuously ran down her thighs as it mixed with the rain. She felt her head slowly felt drowsy and Aching with pain. Her whole body was marked with cuts and bruises, which in my opinion were from dozens of thorns that she passed through when she was unconsciously running in the forest. She was trapped in the darkness in a middle of a place that seemed covered with trees and bamboo shoots. She was alone, all alone in the dark empty forest. She had gone weak, like a fragile object that with one movement will break and die.  
  
There's been no single sound to be heard, and the rain seems never to pass out. She wasn't able to see much, only from the small rays of the skies that passed through the trees that gave very little light that only shadows can be seen. She looked pale and bedraggled, yet still so radiant with a distinct beauty.  
  
The rain had no sooner stopped, and the skies have turned back into blue skies as night ended and daybreak had slowly shown out. Misao lay very still on a pool of mud (she has no choice) where she kept crying and crying like a lost child, but more painful and pitiful. The sun has begun to rise up, and everything seems to turn bright, as little rays of sunshine slowly crept through the forest.  
  
Misao then suddenly saw something from behind the grasses, something that caught her every attention. It took her thoughts out of her head. And from the side of her lips there grew a slight curve, revealing a smile so weak yet she looked so radiant and beautiful (in spite of all the dirt in her face). What she saw from under the grasses were sprouts of bud slowly blooming into a bright yellow flowers, it was a very spectacular sight as it slowly brought back memories from her past...  
  
Flashback:  
  
Misao walked cheerfully in a meadow full of yellow flowers, as the wind blew through her face. She took a long breath from the air and turned to Aoshi and smiled. Aoshi was standing from a branch of a tree, staring closely at Misao in silence.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful every time it's spring?"  
  
Misao cheerfully said. Picking flowers from the meadows, and approached Aoshi.  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
Aoshi said in reply with a distinct tone of coldness (like he used to)  
  
" Ne... Aoshi sama"  
  
Misao smiled at Aoshi handing him a bundle of beautiful yellow flowers.  
  
"Arigatou..."  
  
Aoshi said still with a distinct coldness, yet with a bit of warmth for he let out a smile.  
  
Misao felt her stomach leap and her heart melt as she looked upon the Aoshi. It was the first time he ever saw him smile. And Misao smiled back, as she try to hold back her joy of seeing him smile.  
  
Return to present:  
  
Misao smiled as she remembered it; it was the first time she saw him smile, and she could still remember it as exactly as it was. She watched the sun slowly rise up from behind the mountains and valleys and felt the warmth of the sun slowly envelope her. She felt cozy; like Aoshi was there, with his arms wrapped in her body like a sheet of blanket. Her head had suddenly become fuzzy and drowsy, and her eyes kept blinking as if she was falling asleep. She no longer has any energy to stay up; she can feel her head suddenly becoming much more painful. Then she set her eyes closing then, as she slowly fell asleep...  
  
Meanwhile on a place not too far from her...  
  
Soujiro...  
  
It was already late in the morning when a young lad was walking in the vast meadows of bright colored flowers in a middle of tall bamboo trees and grasses. He was smiling and was cheerfully humming as he walks through the woods of Kyoto. He was wearing a navy blue Gi and Hakama that fitted his small body perfectly. In his left side of the waist was a long sword covered in sheath that swayed in motion as he walked aimlessly through the woods, although carrying a weapon that is basically known to kill, he still made a big impression of being harmless and innocent. His face was always lit up with a smile as if it was almost like he was wearing a mask, but it was he, it was his face. He was very young concerning his looks, that he was most likely at the age of twenties. His sapphire eyes sparkled as he looked up in the skies reflecting the vast skies of heaven on his eyes and the bright rays of light went shining on his face, making him look much more beautiful. He lifts his left hand to cover the sun from shining on his face (for it constantly making his eyesight blur) as he gently wipes his perspiration with his right hand. His face seemed always kind and gentle, always calm and problem free. Yet there's something beneath the smile, something (I could not tell you) that kept bothering his mind...  
  
He stood in the middle of the meadows as the sun went on spreading its rays of hot blazing heat all over the place. He then decided to rest and stopped in a place were he can get some shade from the heat. He found his spot and sat silently as he carefully took a vessel of water and drank from it. His left eye was sightless for the vessel covered his sight since he was drinking, while his right eye constantly stopped on something, something that seemed to get his attention. He slowly laid the vessel on the ground and carefully wiped the spillage on his mouth, staring at the figure that caught his attention. Then he stood up and quietly tiptoed through the forest as he had his right hand over his sword ready to attack before it attacks him. His eyes were no longer cheerful and he was no longer smiling like he used to be for he looked dead serious. He drew nearer and nearer and the closer he gets to the figure the tighter his hands gripped on his sword. The place had slowly become dim as he drew more closer to mysterious figure; it was lying motionless in the middle encircled by a ray of light that passed through the trees and bamboo's it didn't give much light only a few could be seen visible. Then he approached it as carefully as he can, he saw that it wasn't a body of an animal nor just a pile of rocks, it was even worst it was a body of a person, a girl actually...  
  
He saw the wounds and scars that were marked on her body. His eyes grew sad, as he looked upon the body of a young girl whose lying almost dead in front of him. Then he moved a step closer and sat beside the body, he tried to move her a bit, for him to see her face. He poked the body twice, and the body didn't make any single movement, then He poked it twice again and the body suddenly shook. He then carefully placed his arms around her waist and then slowly lifted her to his arms, and then walked back to the light. He cradled her in his arms as the girl slept in silence like a child.  
  
The girl kept moving and she was whispering words Soujiro couldn't understand. He's distance was only five steps away, when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck (but remember she was still unconscious) and then fell silent again. Soujiro felt his stomach suddenly curl up as he felt her arms on the back of his neck. He tried ignoring it, and tried to focus back on getting to the light when all of a sudden she moved again and then whispered something, His eyes then grew wide as he slowly felt her hands crawl to his neck and touch his face and was suddenly kissing him, Soujiro blushed as she felt her lips gently touch onto his, and her palms gently touching his face, he felt frozen as the girl kept on kissing. They were lip to lip when the girl then suddenly pushed his face away and punched him on the face (she was still unconscious), luckily he was able to avoid it and he gasped as she almost hit him, she falls back and slept in silence, as if nothing happened. Soujiro scratched his head as he thought about it... and tries to forget (she was after all just a child)  
  
Then when he had finally made it to the light, he goes back to his spot and carefully laid the unconscious girl (he wasn't really sure about that) on the ground. Then as he looked at the girls face it seemed pretty familiar to him someone from his past, the past that he had tried to forget. He searched his mind and thoughts as he looks upon the girls face, and luckily finds the right name...  
  
"Misao-kun"  
  
A/N: to those who are curious about what had happened between Misao and Aoshi, please don't worry I'll be telling you soon. I guess right now it'll just be between me and me, and sooner the story will be telling you what have really happened. And don't worry its something of a good reason to fled home and be deserted in the desert (she was hurt). I guess that's all I have to say. I hope that you loved reading this chapter, as much as I love writing it...please send in reviews. Pleeezzz!  
  
Ciao!!! 


	3. behind the smile

Title: Hidden Affection  
  
A/N: ok here it is *phew* my new updated chapter of hidden affection...  
  
"Coming through...coming through"- lets face it everyone's just so big and I'm just so small. (Rushing to submit the chapter, then accidentally trips *whoops* and fell down hitting the floor hard *ouch! * as her shoes went flying up the skies *wee!!! *  
  
My sincerest apologies for always updating late, I've been trying to fix a serious TV and net problems (seriously)... ok! *Grumble* so maybe I'm not being very honest, I admit then It's my fault (mostly I guess) I guess I'm just being so lazy and selfish. But believe me I did it for a very good reason (any student like me would understand) I wanted to live my six days left as carefree as possible (I'm not blaming anyone, I chose this so I have to face it, so there's no hard feelings). If I were right you'd do the same *smirk*  
  
"Well, Gomen Gomen" a believe that a fault is a fault Alrighty then! I guess I'll just shut up for now so you could go on with you reading...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own whatever character appears in this story because if I did I wouldn't stink as much as I already am *crossed finger* I'm just a delusional small writer who writes small delusional fics and lives a small delusional life in a small delusional house where I write in my small delusional ways that... (Cut that out! Your exaggerating)...okay  
  
Chapter 3: Behind a Smile  
  
Misao slowly opened her eyes as she woke up wandering what had happened, her eyes constantly wandering around the place like a lost innocent child. She slowly pushes herself up to a comfortable sitting position as she rub her eyes and stretch her arms upward yawning; then slipped her hand on the back of her neck, massaging it lightly. She then carefully stroked her bangs as she place her palms to her forehead and started thinking about what had happened, her head was still in pain and her body was still in a weak state yet she can feel her energy slowly coming back. She had slept an hour or so for it was already midnight as she looked at the skies, she sighed and searched for answers as she stared upon the dark skies sparkling with bright tiny stars. Then finally everything slowly came back to her, she remembered that she had a serious argument with Aoshi and with so much rage left Aoiya without a thought and then fell on the woods where she fell unconscious. She fell silent staring at the ground as she thought of it.  
  
"baka..."  
  
Misao whispered pouting as she sat feeling stupid as she sat all alone in the middle of what seems like a deserted forest with not one single clue of where she was and where to go, then suddenly something crossed her mind, she wondered...  
  
"What happened after all that?"  
  
She hasn't thought of it yet, until now. She then slowly turned to her side and felt her hand bump onto something, she then turned to look at her back where a vessel of water lay spilling she took it and laid it down, she also noticed that beside the spilling vessel of water was a fire lit up by someone, but who? Her nose twitched as she sat scratching her head starting to feel confused. She sat browsing through her thoughts as she stared upon the burning fire.  
  
She sat silent thinking when suddenly she heard a rustling sound from within the forest. The fire was only able to give light onto the places near it and there was only a dim light pointed onto the other parts of the woods, which basically means she can't see much onto the farther places. Misao then quickly grabbed her Tobikunai as she position herself to a stance of attack, she wasn't taking her eyes off the spot and was gripping hard onto her weapon. The rustling didn't stop (And Misao was starting to get cramps) until maybe a minute or so for whatever it was in there seem to be stuck onto something. Then she saw something come out or maybe someone, she wasn't sure yet of what it was, but whatever it is and whatever launching attack it had prepared for her, she has one hundred percent of hitting it first and its absolutely not going to miss (dead meat to point it all out). Her eyes were sharply set onto the spot waiting for it to come out. Then...  
  
"Ai..ta..ta..ta..ta" (making funny sounds)  
  
Misao stood dumbfounded at the sight of a young clad (obviously harmless) who seems to be having quite a trouble carrying a load of wood as he tries to escape from the hands of the evil treacherous plant monster or maybe lets just say that his feet got tangled with what seems like not a monster but on a plant and was having a bit of a problem on getting his feet back and out of the plant. Luckily he was able to break free (alas) and was able to get on to his work with ease. He then took his last step and carefully placed the bundles of wood down beside the fire. Misao then broke the silence...  
  
"Ano... excuse me but what happened to me? How did I get here?"  
  
Misao asked curiously looking at the back of the young clad whose busy throwing woods onto the open fire.  
  
"You passed out and from what it looked like it seemed you needed help, you were in a pretty bad condition so I brought you here."  
  
The young boy said explaining what had happened as he stood up dusting out dirt from his Hakama.  
  
"I hope I didn't scare you or anything"  
  
The young boy continued turning to Misao with a kind and innocent smile. She then suddenly fell silent as she looks upon the young boys smiling face, she sat staring at him slowly rolling her eyes inspecting every part of his face and body as the boy continued onto doing his work.  
  
"He's face is kind of familiar. I wonder who he is"  
  
Misao thought looking much more closely at the boy who sat bustling on some sort of thing. Misao then finally remembered...  
  
"Wait, I know who you are!"  
  
Misao suddenly blurted, slightly raising her left eyebrows as she shot him a sharp glance, Whereas the boy jerked almost dropping dead at how Misao had suddenly shouted in between the silent solemnity that was almost taking over the forest until Misao broke it.  
  
"That smile!!!"  
  
Misao shouted as she jolted up and started pointing at young boys smiling face. He was still on a shock...  
  
The boy's head fell on his shoulders (Kenshin's usual oro reaction)  
  
"What wrong with my smile?"  
  
The boy asked scratching his head as Misao slowly advanced onto him grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"I knew I was right I knew you!"  
  
Misao's voice rising to a louder tone as she kept poking the poor boy in his chest while the boy kept getting poked as she shoved him off forcing him to back away...  
  
"Your..."  
  
Misao continued, as she tries to remember the right appropriate name she was looking for. Her face gleamed with a devious smile as she continued onto poking the chest of the young boy. Then her eyes finally settled onto his face as she finally found the right appropriate name... (Not exactly the right one)  
  
"Your Tenken No Soujiro!"  
  
Misao blustered grinning mischievously from ear to ear at Soujiro with her eyes suddenly bulging wide. Her finger was still roughly pressed onto his chest. While poor Soujiro was in a total shock at how frightening Misao had suddenly acted.  
  
"She looked so gentle when she was asleep and now she looked like..."  
  
Soujiro thought...  
  
"Yumi-sama with facial cream..." (It can be scary in a way)  
  
Soujiro continued, with Ayumi-sama's (did I just say Ayumi-sama) covered facial creamed face suddenly popping to his mind. He shrugged and went back onto dealing with ballistic Misao.  
  
"It's nice that you could still recall Misao-kun"  
  
Soujiro greeted scratching his head giving her a friendly smile as he carefully pulls her finger back down to its place. Misao jerked as she felt his hands touch hers.  
  
"You're not tricking me twice, Tenken!"  
  
Misao said crossing both arms in her chest as she turned facing the other side and took one look at him sticking her tongue out constantly teasing him and then turned back again mumbling and pouting like a child. Soujiro chuckled at how Misao had acted so childishly. He then suddenly noticed browsing his eyes at Misao like an innocent young naïve boy; he wasn't able to see this before until now. Misao had changed a lot since they've last met, she looked much more mature and there was a distinct beauty within her that he can't seem to see yet. He shrugged his thoughts off and went back onto his work...  
  
"Ano. Misao-kun?"  
  
Soujiro stuttered as he tries to find the appropriate words to say, something that would definitely won't make her mad.  
  
"What!!"  
  
Misao butted in looking at Soujiro menacingly. Soujiro was afraid of that and was suddenly finding himself lost of words. And he actually thought she was maturing... (Just a thought)  
  
"I did saved you..."  
  
Soujiro continued scratching the back of his neck, hoping that it would calm her temper down. He then slowly rolled his eyes down for Misao to follow. Misao followed slowly rolling her eyes down to where Soujiro would led it and to her surprise she saw that her left foot was carefully tended with bandages, she got so distracted on what she's thinking that she didn't notice. She then turned to look at Soujiro who was most likely I'm guessing still smiling. She felt irritated and guilty at the same time.  
  
"Well... I guess I misjudged you"  
  
Misao replied slowly turning back to Soujiro with a smile (whose obviously still smiling).  
  
"Arigatou..."  
  
She continued looking down to the ground trying to avoid Soujiros face. And her temper had already started to cool down...  
  
"Here"  
  
Soujiro said handing Misao a bowl of hot soup.  
  
Misao took it and quietly sat back down over to the ground, stirring it as thoughts came rambling onto her mind...  
  
"How come he's being so nice to me?"  
  
Misao thought, feeling a bit more confused as she carefully scooped onto her bowl and dropping it onto her mouth. Soujiro then cut's in to her thoughts...  
  
"You should be careful next time you go wandering through the woods Misao- kun"  
  
Soujiro said softly smiling at Misao who was kind enough to smile back. Misao then can't help but ask...  
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
Misao asked as she sat in from of the fire, looking at Soujiro who smiled back. Misao noticed that he had suddenly changed, he was still smiling but there was something different in it that made a difference...  
  
"I'm a Rorouni now, I guess I'm trying to live my life like Kenshin-sama"  
  
He said looking down to his soup and turning to Misao with a smile, a smile that had something beneath it, something that he kept hiding in his cheerful mask.  
  
"All my life I've lived following Shishio-sama's orders "  
  
Soujiro continued, as he's face of happiness slowly faded. His eyes staring onto the fire as it flickered with a distinct melancholy.  
  
"And that is to kill... to be a murderer"  
  
Turning to Misao as he forced to show no emotions of sadness only happiness. But Misao saw through it very clearly, it was his eyes that showed everything. Misao looked into it and saw emptiness and sadness, she had never saw him this sad and this was her first time. She then realized that he had changed, he was no longer the blood thirsty killer he once lived, he was finding his own path and has finally find the right place to start. Misao let out a faint smile as their eyes met.  
  
"Really I mean it, thank you..."  
  
Misao said, her smile growing much more cheerful. She felt guilty at how he had accused him, she felt bad looking onto his eyes that showed so much innocence and kindness.  
  
"Its nothing Misao-kun"  
  
Soujiro replied his eyes of sapphire reflecting the face of Misao that had soon become full of warmth and sincerity. Both were suddenly locked onto each other's eyes.  
  
Misao noticed that Soujiro was kind of handsome, he had a particular way of making himself look handsome. He was always so kind and generous and from how he had acted today he was more of a gentle man, respectful and well mannered. She also noticed that his eyes were beautiful like that of the sea and his face simple and so child like, that's why he always look like he was innocent and naïve, there's a lot of reason that women would come flocking over him she thought. Misao blushed and noticed that they've been staring at each other's faces too long, Misao blinked and then quickly turned the other way, she was very much irritated by how she had acted, it seemed like she was flirting with him.  
  
"What am I thinking?"  
  
Misao thought suddenly feeling her whole body quivering at the thought of her chasing Soujiro, she was having a bit of difficulty trusting him. Then suddenly something came out from her thoughts or maybe someone...  
  
"Well... What about Aoshi?"  
  
Misao bit her lower lip as she remembered, she wanted to hit herself for remembering the name, but it was hopeless it had triggered her brain cells causing figures and every single memories of him flash through her head, constantly repeating over and over again. Then silence had overcome her and she shut her eyes forcing herself not to cry. Soujiro who sat silent eating his soup had noticed that Misao had suddenly become automatically lost of words, he slowly turned his head to look at her and saw that there was definitely something eating her up, something she can't help thinking about. Her face was no longer cheerful as it was before; it had suddenly turned sad and solemn, Soujiro could definitely sense something in it. She sat with her head bent down staring onto the ground as her hands were tightly gripped onto the bowl and the chopsticks she held on her hands. Soujiro turned to look at her his eyes full of concern for her. He was thinking of how he could help her, but he can't, he seemed to have run out of words, all he was able to do was look at her and feel sad for her. She had lost both warmth and cheerfulness at the same time and Soujiro was getting worried of her. Misao then slowly pulled herself up and then brushed her bangs off and then smiled at Soujiro...  
  
"I'm done... thank you"  
  
Misao said trying to be as cheerful as possible yet even though she was smiling there was something different in how she had said it. Soujiro was looking at her and had said absolutely nothing. He wanted to say something; anything but there was nothing he could say. He didn't know why she had suddenly acted so sad, although smiling Soujiro had seen it clearly in her eyes.  
  
Misao left, disappearing into the darkness as Soujiro glanced at her figure slowly disappearing farther from him. He wondered...  
  
"What could've happened?"  
  
Then he turned to look down onto the bowl Misao had left on the ground and it seemed to be not even touched. He wondered...  
  
"Could it be about Shinomori?"  
  
A/N: school had totally taken up all my time and I'm having a pretty itty bitty bit of problem *crossed finger* okay so maybe it's the start of my death days but hopefully I'd be able to survive it, with a little help of persuasion and determination maybe I'd be able to patch it all back in place. So for now I'm relying on my sister onto updating my new chapters and onto saving your reviews on my handy dandy floppy disks *grumble* (I hate relying on others) but I don't have much of a choice, so I'm going for it. Don't worry all questions, conclusions, suggestions, problems, and lets not forget FLAMES will be read and hopefully maybe even answer some questions and have a little talk (if ever you'd like) with my readers. I guess I'd also like to thank those who had been reading my fic and sending their reviews. Hope you like it and I hope you continue onto reading my fic. That's all for now... bye-bye  
  
Ciao  
  
Kirby mae... 


	4. remembering

sHidden Affection  
  
A/N: WA-KA-RI-MA-SEN (don't mind if wrong) (Rainie_bo_peep san sat browsing constantly on an entirely large book laid on top of her lap; entitled "learn how to speak Japanese")  
  
I've decided to learn a few other language (since all I know was Oro, ciao and Arigatou) although I know I'm not very good it, but hey I like it :) anyway hello again my dear intellectual readers *Giggles* *Frowns* Okay forget that, enough hiding I've had it *eyes burning with fire* I can no longer take it *shaking with anger* that's it! Enough Wakka (erk!) enough is enough!!! *Voice shattering windows* but thank Goodness I love both Misao and Soujiro (and you guys) so I'm never giving up *hands tightly clenched* I am determined to do anything... *Boo! * (People started throwing things at her) I guess that sounded pretty corny *laughs* Thanks to those who send in some great reviews, don't worry the next will be more exciting, just wait *grins wickedly* I guess this came late (very) so I hope Ol O yoh could forgive me *gomen- gomen*  
  
I guess I can't blame my school... And my stupid computer *smirk* And of course u guys... So I guess the explination is all up to me... But im not telling...ok  
  
I have lots of work Im real busy because of school Schedules real tight and my heads all mixed up so no sooner Will u be seeing anything like calculation here in my fic.. Math... get it(  
  
Anyway im shutting up so that u may get on with the chapter. Gud luk(  
  
Chapter Four: remembering  
  
The forest had soon became silent as the river streamed down the hills reflecting the moonlight onto its surface as it shined brightly onto the dark serene skies. There was only the sound of whispering and hustling of the air onto the place as it gracefully swayed with the leaves. Soujiro stared tilting his head onto the open skies with his eyes of sapphire constantly blinking as the silvery rays of the moon reflected onto it. He blinked twice and felt his eyes start to blur, he was staring too long onto the moonlight that he felt dizzy as visions of green light started appearing onto his eyes (usually happens to me too). He scratched his head and started shaking it then he just nodded staring onto the ground and sighed  
  
"This is real boring,"  
  
He thought scratching the back of his neck and wandering his eyes once again on the forest. He was still looking forward onto talking more with Misao but it seem like she was having quite a time walking on the woods like it was a park. Misao seemed to have changed a lot from what he knew of her before, she was still the strong active girl he knew yet there was something in her that he cannot get himself to think of, yes she had changed and have become a full grown woman matured and well mannered and yet she still has this aura of being like a child innocent and still has a lot to learn about the world, just like him. He then slowly closed his eyes as he felt the chilling wind touch his face softly as it swiftly passed his way. Then very slowly he lifted his hands up onto his face touching his lips as he recalled the feeling of Misao's kiss touching onto his, the kiss Misao had given him when he found her in the woods as he cradled her in his arms, it was like the wind triggered the main point of his cerebellum which in my opinion brought back memories (good ones obviously *grins*). He was touching it as if her lips were still there; as if he can feel her warmth slowly taking over his whole body as it spread through his veins, his hands caressing her perfect little figure and how his fingers felt as he slid it to her soft face ever so slightly, it was nothing he ever experienced in his life nothing like how Ayumi or kamatari ever made him feel, it was a feeling that he cant explain and understand, and he seemed to have liked it, without the reason knowing why. He opened his eyes feeling like there was something in his throat that he was about to choke but it wasn't that he could feel his tummy squirm as if there were butterflies fluttering inside it. He shrugged his thoughts and then turned to look at the dark silent path where Misao had left. He wondered something he hasn't asked himself before. Why did she left Aoiya? Why has she fled from her only home and family? Why?  
  
Misao...  
  
The skies were dark yet with a distinct beauty, as dim lights of silver moonlight lurked onto the open skies. It was a lonely solemn night. Misao buried her face onto her knees as she felt her eyes cringed and burst into tears, she felt lonely and confused and her heart sank onto the depth of sorrow. For the first time she felt lost and confused, she had nowhere to go and nowhere to begin with. Her life was empty, clueless and lost just like the dark mysterious night sky. Everything had disappeared to her in just a night and she cant help but blame herself for what had become of her. Her life had suddenly become so lonely and silent like that of the wilderness. She wiped her tears and looked upon the sky and wandered what will become of her, she had never seen this in her dreams and then she buried her face once again onto her knees as her tears kept pouring. Then as Misao sat beneath the cliff crying. She then heard a footstep coming closer toward her, her ears were never wrong and she knew just right then that someone was going to attack her. Then very quickly she took her tobikunai flew onto the air surprising the attacker onto his back as Misao then quickly attacked him throwing three sets of her tobikunai onto the attacker but surprisingly he was a ble to block it all with a sword. Then as he slowly laid his sword back down, she recognized that it was soujiro. Misao looked at him turning toward the other direction.  
  
"Show off..." she mumbled pouting at him.  
  
Then soujiro slowly approached her and held a small yellow flower, and facing her with a smile.  
  
"Here... you kind of destroyed the other flowers so that's the only one left"  
  
he said smiling as he scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Misao said letting out a frail smile.  
  
Then Soujiro turned to Misao still smiling  
  
"Misao kun can I ask you something?" soujiro said looking at Misao with a smile.  
  
"Yes... of course" she said in reply.  
  
"Ano... why had u left Aoiya?"  
  
Misao looked onto Soujiro's eyes of sapphire looking straight onto hers...  
  
"Its because...  
  
End.  
  
haha... im so mean.. I guess I did that in purpose Just to make sure that youll be waiting for the next chapter Clever little me am I... But I do hope that you'll be waiting for my new upcoming chapter of hidden affection. I hope that u enjoyed reading this. Kinda boring but hey its not the whole story there's more to come, I know that it is real short as in short cause im really really tired... guess what im saying is I'll do better next time. Well I guess that's it (  
  
Ciao Rainie_boo_peep 


	5. a story told

A/N: hey hey hey..  
It's been so long..  
I was starting to think fanfiction is gone.  
What do you know? It lives..  
And so am I  
I know that I had been absent for quite some time.  
Okay maybe much more than I think..  
I guess I have a lot of apologizing to do.  
So will you all please forgive me? (Sniff sniff)  
I know I acted dead. but since it's my vacation  
I'll try to be alive.talking. and try to pay up debts.  
I'm still hoping for miracles. and maybe hopefully  
Be able to finish my fic.  
  
DICLAIMER: I don't. (  
  
CHAPTER 4: a story told  
  
Misao felt her heart suddenly stop at the sudden shock of what Aoshi had said to her, it hit her fast that she didn't know how to react. She felt her lungs suddenly lost of air, her heart stopping dead, she can feel her throat choke, it was like she was stabbed right onto the heart. She tried hard to fight but everything was much too painful to take. Every word Aoshi had said seemed to haunt her; she felt pain slowly crept onto her, filling her up with emotions she cannot understand, feelings that kept popping out making it more confusing. Misao can no longer hold the pain that seemed to have sucked out all the happiness in her, she tilted her head down as tears slowly crept onto her beautiful long lashes, it dropped down onto her cheeks like the early dewdrops of morning, fell onto the floor and disappeared. Misao sat shaking behind Aoshi who was still sitting as still as a statue. She wiped her tears and asked.  
  
"Why?" her voice so soft and weak.  
  
Her words seemed to echo through her head, she could feel drops of rain slowly trickle down onto her face; she can feel the cold chilly breeze of air suddenly enveloping her and then she snapped back.  
  
"Are you alright Misao-san?" Soujiro said looking worried and panicked  
  
"Yes." Misao whispered smiling frailly at Soujiro who was looking mighty worried.  
  
"We better find a shade to stay in, its raining we might get sick" Soujiro said still staring at her. This time he tried to smile then he turned to face on the dark moonlit woods to find a place.  
  
(Play the song angel .)  
  
The wind blew softly passing through Misao and Soujiro slowly enveloping them as they ran through the woods lighted by the silvery moonlight. They can feel the rain touch their faces and slowly creep onto their skin. Their feet stampeding onto the ground as water spluttered onto it filling them with dirt from the ground. Soujiro didn't care less, his face wasn't smiling although serious he looked beautiful as the blue light from the moon lighted up his face, misao looked onto his face her head filling up with thoughts. His face wasn't the same face she had seen before it was more comforting and kind, no longer a tenken. He looked very handsome with his sapphire eyes, slender sleek body, his skin almost as that of a white ivory and his soft red lips he looked.  
  
"Perfect." she whispered still staring onto Soujiro's lit up face.  
  
He had his arms around her and she can feel his skin touch hers, making her feel warm, and cozy. He was holding his blue hakama to shade them from the rain. And Misao couldn't help but wonder why he was doing so much for her. She looked onto his face once more; she can feel her heart beat faster and faster, she slowly lifted her hand onto her heart and lifted her face again to look at the man who had saved her and had offered her company when she felt alone and sad. She gasped for air as Soujiro held her hand, then with a sudden crash Soujiro fell onto the ground sending Misao to fall on top of him. Their eyes met as Misao lay flat on her feet on top of Soujiro who was looking at Misao whose hair was no longer tied in knots but flowing in beautiful soft waves of curls that touched her neck to her waist, her face pale and radiant and her soft cheeks flushed pink. She looked beautiful as the moons silvery rays of blue lit up her face of radiance and perfection. Soujiro can feel his hand slowly caress her body, no longer able to fight the urge to touch her face and body. Misao can feel everything disappear beneath her the rain, the wind, the swaying trees, and the whistles of the mist, only him looking at her, his soft comforting touch, the continuous beating of her heart and their breath growing closer and closer. She lay very still on Soujiros slender body as she felt his arms slowly and carefully envelope her from the cold rainy weather. It was a silent, solemn reverie, both of them constantly caressing and touching each other's body. Soujiro lifted his body with his arms still enveloping her waist as she sat on his legs with her hair flowing with the wind, dancing gracefully as it sweeps passed through her dark black hair. Soujiro looked onto Misao's emerald eyes and carefully lifted his hands onto her face, touching it slightly and then he slowly tilted her face by the chin and his face coming closer and closer until she can feel his breath touch her face. Misao can feel it warm her face and she can feel his hands crawl through her neck to her face. Then without another word she felt his lips touch hers, she can feel both their breath connecting as both their mouth touched. Soujiro felt alive as her sweet lips joined his; he can feel its warmth slowly creep onto his face and onto his whole body, it was a feeling he had never experienced. He wanted time to stop and hold this moment for the rest of his life; he wanted it to be forever.  
  
But as they parted apart, everything had suddenly come back, it was like they were only dreaming, but it was true and both felt it was. His hands still held hers onto it and the other touching her face, their forehead leaning on each other's head. As both opened their eyes, they stared onto each other. There was total shock between both of them. He slowly freed her body from his arms and she slowly moved back from him. Then everything had suddenly come back. The rain. The wind, the dancing trees, everything. They sat far apart thinking of what had just happened. They sat thinking, everything was difficult to explain how they fell and ended up in each other's arms, kissing. And the unusual thing is that they both felt good.  
  
A/N: hey hope you like it. just wait till you get onto the next chapters. Lucky for me I was able to update this as soon as possible. Gomen gomen, and I'm really hoping that you'll still be there. Keep in touch( 


	6. chapter 6: feelings

A/N: here it is!!! I give you... chapter six "a story told"... ciao... and ENJOY!(  
  
Disclaimer: nope... not mine.  
  
Chapter 6: a story told  
  
They sat in the middle of the cold distant rain as it poured throughout the vast greeneries of earth. The chilling winds hustling, swiftly passing through paths toward different ways. Under the bright silvery moonlight all things slowly lifted back onto place, they were back again with the soft whispers of the air and the sound of the pouring rain. They can feel the cold wintry chill of the night slowly trickle back onto their bodies as it melted the warmth that had built up between them. He no longer held the soft curves of her body and she touching his soft silken face. They just sat there, their heads bowed down, eyes constantly staring blankly onto the ground, lost in thoughts with no single movement nor a glance to look back onto each other's faces. They were both speechless, with no clue of how to react or what exact words to explain it. It was very complicated as to why they had wanted it, why they had found so much comfort on each other's touch, why they felt happy for the very first time. It was their first encounter of a situation such as this and neither of them knew why.  
  
Misao had been shocked by the fact that she had been kissing him, the young tenken who was merciless and emotionless, the tenken who had been the enemy of her friends and her only family. But as he had held her in his arms she felt nothing of the merciless killer she had known him to be, the way he held her in his arms and the way he had carefully touched her face, everything was so warm and comforting to her that it almost made her feel lost in his arms and there was nothing rough or painful in it. She had never felt the touch he gave her from anyone, even Aoshi. Aoshi had never held her in his arms as he did, he had never kissed her so tender as soujiro had. He had never even showed how much he loved her. It was like this man had been someone in her life for only two days where as Aoshi was the stranger. She tilted her head up and looked upon the moonlight...  
  
And she whispered, "I feel so lost..."  
  
It was at this instant that tears had slowly crawled down her cheeks. It was the same feeling she had felt as she sat inside Aoshi's room, shaken and hurt. She broke into sobs as she buried her face onto her knees trying to hide it from the rain. It was only in a moment that Soujiro had been aware of Misao's cries. He quickly moved toward her held her in his arms once again and comforted her. He felt sad for her, and angry with himself, he was angry for making her cry. He was feeling so many emotions in him that he can no longer hold out. He was very much shocked after the kiss they have had. He felt guilty of what he have done, but he longed for her as he sat behind her only this time he tried so hard to hold out his feelings, he didn't want to scare her or make her feel used. He was scared that she might get hurt. But this was no longer an exception; he needed to comfort her, he wanted to keep her safe. He held her in his arms and slowly touched her face, he felt sad at what he saw. Her eyes were wet with tears as it stared at him with the saddest face, her mouth no longer happy as it used to be but lowed down in a frown. So much sorrow was clearly seen in her face, and he wanted to take whatever burden he had done to her for her to be happier. Soujiro tilted his face down to look at her once again with his sapphire eyes boring through hers. Then Misao let out a faint but radiant smile.  
  
"It's not you Soujiro..." she whispered softly  
  
"Don't say that. I know that it's me who's to be blamed not you, do not do this, please" he said looking at Misao with a certain impression of comfort in his eyes.  
  
"It is before the night you found me that I had confessed my feelings to the one I loved" Misao stared onto Soujiro's eyes of sapphire and in his eyes she saw everything slowly came back, it was midnight when the sound of the pouring rain had beheld the silence of Edo and the skies were no longer tainted with the dark colors purple but of sapphire...  
  
Flash back...  
  
"Aoshi sama" Misao called out from the front door of Aoshi's room, knocking.  
  
"Yes..." Aoshi answered briefly.  
  
"Can I come in? I need to tell you something." She said fidgeting, biting her lower lip.  
  
"I'm in the middle of meditation, cant it wait?" he said in explanation.  
  
"Oh, it's just for a minute, it's really important" she said fidgeting more, as she curls one of fingers onto the tip of her ebony black hair.  
  
"Okay, come in then" Aoshi said briefly.  
  
Misao slowly pushed the door open, held her hands onto her heart and then she took a deep a deep breath.  
  
"You can do it," she whispered to herself as she took one step into where Aoshi had sat.  
  
Return to present...  
  
Misao was telling the story as if it was real and she was vaguely unaware of the continuous flow of tears falling from her cheeks. She choked as she thought about it all. Everything about that night only makes her feel more weak and lonely, her chest felt like it can no longer hold on, she can feel it tightened up as she tries to get hold on onto as much air possible. But at the same time she still proved that she's no weakling, that she's stronger even if she had fallen a couple of times she still tried to keep herself standing. She wanted to let Soujiro know that she was strong, that a little thing like that won't get her down. She had forced herself to keep hold of whatever emotion that was about to burst in her, and tried to keep herself as stable as possible. Soujiro held her in his arms with all the comfort he can give, although it was clear in her face that she was crying and that there was no happiness left in her. There was something in her that he can't help but admire, the fact that even with all the things that had happened and all the pain in her, she was still able to keep herself up, she was still able to keep herself as strong in every single way, with everything that she's got. It was a strength he never realized she had. Misao was smiling as if she was telling a fairytale, but the tears were unstoppable, it flowed and flowed as it drowned her back onto that time... as the rain poured down the earth like tears...  
  
Flash back....  
  
Misao had carefully taken her place to sit at the back of Aoshi, she wanted to be much closer, where as he may see her face to face but she knew that it would disturb him and that it would be too obvious. She was sitting behind him, trying as much as possible to be strong and cheerful.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to tell me Misao?" Aoshi asked, not moving his face to look.  
  
Misao was feeling a lot more nervous, she was trying as much as possible not to be obvious and that she wanted it all to be perfect. She knew that it needs more time, but she can't take it anymore, she can no longer hold out the feeling that has been haunting her every night, the feeling that had taken over everything in her.  
  
"I wanted to say that... I had been thinking," she said staring at the floor as she twisted her feet in circles feeling her heart beat going faster.  
  
"Just this morning as I was sitting on the side of the river, I met this great couple... and they were really nice you know...and there was something in them that made me realize that..." she was starting to feel a lot more weak as she come closer onto the exact word she needed to say.  
  
Misao was running out of air, her heartbeat going faster and faster, she was fidgeting more than she used to, she felt weak at that instance and she can feel her chest tighten up.  
  
"That...." Misao voice starting to get shaky  
  
"What is it Misao?" Aoshi said...  
  
"That I Love you!!!" she said turning her head to look at Aoshi who was still not moving. She was looking at him from his back neck, trying to understand his reactions. But there was nothing that she could tell. She saw no emotion in him; he was sitting as if she had said nothing...  
  
"What is it Aoshi?" Misao asked looking at him from his back. Feeling a lot anxious of what he would say.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything at all?" Misao said shouting looking hurt.  
  
"Misao..." he said not taking a slight glance at Misao.  
  
Misao slowly turned back onto her place. She forced herself not to think of certain things such as Aoshi rejecting her own feelings. She was trying hard to be strong but in her face, everything was visible, it was very clear that there was sadness within her heart. The truth was that she felt anger rise up...  
  
"Well..." Misao said eager to know how he feels about what she had just said.  
  
"I do love you Misao..." Aoshi said  
  
"But not like this... I can love you but nothing more than a sister."  
  
Aoshi had not given out a reaction enough to describe what he really felt; he just sat behind Misao without a single glance. Misao wasn't able to understand much. Everything had seem to be that simple for him Where as she had to carry all the burdens of it. She was furious at him and she wanted so much to strangle him to death. Tears had suddenly sprung out of her eyes, and it was getting much more difficult for her to keep herself as strong as possible. She was trying to hold out the anger in her. How could she be so stupid, why hadn't she realized that she had thought of her as a sister, not someone he could truly love. She stood up trying to force herself not to cry and then she said...  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!" then she left without another word.  
  
She had locked herself in her room, feeling all her strength gone. She felt weary and weak, no longer able to withstand the feeling of pain that had stabbed her right on the heart. It had never occurred to her that this would happen, she wanted everything to be perfect, it was perfect except for the fact that Aoshi didn't feel the same way. Everything in her had suddenly gone empty, their memories flashing back on her head.  
  
A/N: well I guess it's a bit exaggerated I just wish all of you will still keep on reading it. Well then there it is, I have said it. Now you know why she had been so mad. Just tell me if ever you like it or not... by review of course. Tell me if ever I have mistakes or anything. I am grateful to those who have sent me some... (A bit embarrassing though) THANKS!!! 


	7. false vow

A/N: I think the story is starting to mold itself up into a good story, a bit hard to understand though. So I have told you the BIG secret. But you're in for more surprises. I give you... chapter seven "FALSE VOW"...enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own them! Bwahahahahahahars!  
  
Chapter seven: FALSE VOW  
  
The memories that I once had...  
  
"I wanted them gone" Misao said almost whispering.  
  
"I don't want to remember any of it." She said bending her head to look at the skies.  
  
The skies hadn't change; it was still so dark and solemn and the air was still cold and chilling. Misao had felt it pass through her face and as she felt it, she can't help but wonder how it feels to be touched by him, to be touched by Aoshi.  
  
"I just can't get him out of my mind" tears had slowly crept out of her eyes.  
  
Soujiro was looking at her the whole time and as he settled her eyes to look at her eyes he felt so much of her suffering overcome him. She had said it with so much sorrow and pain that Soujiro can feel it all in him. He can feel the pain and sadness that was building a hole right on her heart; it was her eyes that told everything to him. As he looked onto her orbs of emerald green he can see that she was facing a lot of difficult things and that she was feeling the pain because she did not want the memories to disappear, because the truth was she really did love Aoshi, more than anything. Her eyes no longer had the spark of joy that she used to have, all he can see in it was the pain and suffering that she will have to live with her entire life.  
  
Misao lay very still in Soujiro's arms without a single movement as tears slowly trickled back down her eyes. Everything seemed to turn upside down and she was starting to feel very dizzy.  
  
"Are you okay Misao san?"  
  
The truth was that she wasn't the only one who has something to deal with; he was also dealing with his own feelings to her. In a way he felt hurt. Knowing what really caused her to feel upset almost stabbed him on the heart. He was puzzled by the fact that he was hurt by what he had discovered, but he knew that the feeling building up inside him wasn't good. He had never had any feelings such as what he's already feeling at this moment. He was starting to get confused by all the emotions he had been feeling this pass few days. But somehow there was something in it that makes him feel happy, he felt alive at some point.  
  
Misao was getting dizzier and dizzier as her head kept on spinning in circles. She was trying to hold out the pain building up in her head because it was irritating her. She was starting to heat up and she was sweating like hell. She can feel her head explode in sudden pain and at that instance she fell unconscious.  
  
The sun had no sooner rise up from behind the mountains. As the dark cloudy skies had died down and the sun had once again ruled over the skies, sending its illuminating light to paint the land in bright colors of radiance.  
  
Misao had slowly opened her eyes, yawning and scratching her head as she pulls herself up to sit down. She sat scratching her eyes like how a child would most likely had done in mornings and her feet were crossed in an Indian sitting position. Feeling tired and weary she then dropped herself once again to lie down on a bed (no reactions yet) and when her eyes had started to see clearly and every bit of energy in her had come back to life. She wandered around to see where she was, rolling her eyes around every direction, she was surprise to find herself lying down on a soft bed with soft clean blankets and a dozen of pillows. She was a bit shocked by what she had seen and thought that she had just been dreaming. But then as she turned to look beside her bed, she saw Soujiro lying down on the tip of her bed, fast asleep. He looked tired for his eyes were weary and he's body seemed to become much thinner. His arms were stretched out on the bed as if it was reaching for her. She looked at him closely and blushed slightly. She was looking at Soujiro, taking all her chances to look at him very closely without him knowing. Although he looked pretty tired and thinner, he still looked handsome and yet she didn't want to admit the fact that she's falling for him. As she stared at him in his deep sleep, he remembered the time when they had kissed, it was something she had never done before and she had never thought of doing it with anyone except Aoshi. She was shocked by how she had reacted onto his touch and kisses. She blushed slightly remembering how they had looked at that moment, with their eyes locked on each other's stare and his hands wrapped around her waist, in a way she felt happy and comforted by it. She was looking at his face so close that she can feel his breath touch her face, and at that instance she wanted to kiss him, before she can even kiss him, she heard a voice from outside the room, it was a voice of a girl who seem to be at the same age as she was and before the door could open she lay back down on the bed and pretended to be asleep. With her eyes open slightly, she saw that she was right it was a girl and she was a pretty girl. It walked right on where Soujiro lay sleeping.  
  
"Soujiro kun..." the girl said shaking Soujiro's shoulder.  
  
Soujiro shook but did not awoke.  
  
"Soujiro Kun wake up its already eight in the morning" the girl said.  
  
Soujiro then started to scratch his head and then turned to look at the girl.  
  
"I'm sorry Akami san" "Its okay Soujiro kun, it looks like you haven't had much sleep"  
  
"I guess I haven't" Soujiro said smiling as he scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Thanks for waking me up Akami san"  
  
"I better get to work"  
  
Soujiro then took one last look at Misao who was still lying down the bed and then left with his friend.  
  
Misao who lay on the bed pretending to be asleep opened her eyes once again; she wondered why he had been so helpful and kind to her, in a way she was touched by how much she cared for her and she appreciate everything he had done for her. Then turning to look at the window she remembered the days when she used to be with the Oniwabanshu's. She thought about what could've been happening there already? She was worried and was already missing them all. She missed those happy mornings when she would hear the noisy chattering of the Oniwabanshu's. And most of all she was thinking what could Aoshi be doing right now?  
  
The end...  
  
A/N: so I guess that's it for chapter seven. Next chapter to come is all about Aoshi and his real feelings for Misao. I told you you're in for more surprises. So R&R please. Tell me if I got anything wrong, okay. Ciao. 


	8. Good Mornings

A/N: well then I hope your in for another big surprise coz this chapter is a bit shocking (or not, I'm actually guessing). So here it is, my latest and just newly updated chapter... chapter 8: good mornings. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't.  
  
Chapter 8: good mornings  
  
Misao slowly opened her eyes as soon as both Soujiro and his friend had left the room. She saw how he had looked at her before he left, he looked real worried and he's face was no longer smiling like how it was used to be but with a sadder expression. She curled her body up onto the bed as thoughts and questions started popping out of her mind, she remembered how he had looked, as he was asleep, he looked so peaceful that he looked just like a child and for that short moment she was able to look closely onto each detailed parts of his face. She buried her face on a pillow as she had recalled it all, how he had looked at her before leaving and on how he had slept the whole night sitting beside the bed just to look after her, she blushed as she tried to remembered both, and if that wasn't shocking enough for her it had suddenly crossed her mind that just last night they have had there first kiss, the kiss that she had been trying to avoid her whole life just so she can have her first with Aoshi. It had happened almost in an instant, one minute they were running and then the next they find themselves looking at each other's eyes and mouth pressed on each other's lips, it shocked her and she knew that it had shocked him as well. It was something that matters a lot to her and she had always dreamed about how it would happen, and in her dreams it was always Aoshi that she had shared it with but it had never occurred to her that she would be doing it with Soujiro. Her mind was in a great deal of debating; her thoughts all in shambles and questions kept ringing in her head.  
  
"Were just friends... were just friends" she said repeating it over and over again.  
  
Then with a quick movement she pulled the pillow out of her face and then she started to stomp her feet on the bed, waving her hands onto the air sending one pillow to fly up onto the air hitting the wooden door, it went on for about five minutes and when she had stopped stomping and throwing things on the air as she turned to look on the side of her bed she then suddenly find herself looking at a young girl with pigtails tied in a bright yellow ribbon. The girl was only at the age of four and she was giggling and smiling at Misao as if she was watching a cartoon show. Misao slowly pulled herself up and sat on the corner of the bed looking at the small girl with a wide smile.  
  
"How long have you been watching me here?" Misao asked with a warm and friendly tone.  
  
"Long enough to see you stomping your feet and wiggling them on the air" she said giggling.  
  
"Well you see..." Misao started trying to find the exact words to say next...  
  
"I was just practicing my swimming techniques," she said scratching the back of her neck as she turned to look at the girl with a wide grin.  
  
"You're funny." she said giggling again.  
  
"Well then I'm happy to have made a girl like you smile" Misao said lifting the girl up beside her.  
  
The little girl smiled...  
  
"What you got there?" Misao asked peering onto the little girls back.  
  
"These flowers are for you," the girl said smiling.  
  
"I picked them at my mothers garden just this morning" she said proudly.  
  
"Thank you, there beautiful" Misao said as the little girl handed her the bouquet of fresh picked flowers.  
  
"What certain occasions are we celebrating then?" Misao asked...  
  
The girl started to think...  
  
Uhmmm...  
  
"Because your not sick anymore" The girl said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Last night when you were here... your face look like these *_*  
  
"But today you look like these ^_^  
  
"Soujiro-san looked worried when he saw you and he did not sleep, that is why today his face looks like these @_@  
  
Both of them were laughing about how the girl made all those faces. Misao looked at the little girl and tapped her on the head...  
  
"You're a great kid"  
  
"You too" she beamed.  
  
"What's your name?" Misao asked bending over to look at the child's face.  
  
"Shin Mori"  
  
Misao felt a stab on her heart, and suddenly silence took over the once cheerful atmosphere that had started to form on the two ladies. The little girl looked at Misao with a sad face...  
  
"Why? Is it ugly?" she asked pouting  
  
"No" she answered waving her head along with the words.  
  
"Its great!" she said looking at the girl with a warm and cheerful smile.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Shin Mori" Misao whispered...  
  
It was a name that sounded almost like the name she had once known, the name Aoshi Shinomori...  
  
A/N: isn't she just adorable... well I thought that it would be good to have a sweet little girl added in the story, and the thing is that she almost had the same name as Aoshi has, which will lead me to my next chapter to come. Hope you enjoyed and R&R okay.  
  
To 


	9. Saying farewells :

**A/N:** hold on tight, coz your in for a new ride! Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer**: don't make me say it again...  
  
**.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::.**

**Chapter 9:** _saying farewells  
_  
After introducing her name to Misao, she was called by her mother from the garden. And before Shin could leave, Misao can't help but tell her this...  
  
"Can you visit me again here Shin?" Misao asked.  
  
"It's kind of lonely being alone here by myself"  
  
She looked like a child as she said it, her face was down and her mouth pouted just like a child persuading her parents to buy her candy. And it was pretty difficult to resist.  
  
"Don't worry sister I will." she said smiling as she left Misao all by herself once again.  
  
Misao was smiling as she looked at Shin leave from behind the wooden door and enter her mother's beautiful garden. Misao liked Shin very much, and at the very moment she had laid her eyes onto the child's sweet face, she felt a warm and loving aura that she can't help but not notice; she was a nice, sweet kid that can smitten anyone with her wonderful sense of humor and kindness. Misao was greatly moved by how she had shown her affection to her, the way she had told the incident that had happened last night and on how much she cared onto what would happen to her. Misao was grateful for it, and she felt happy meeting the little Shin.  
  
"Shin Mori" she whispered, breaking the warm and happy feeling that had started to build up inside her.  
  
The name hit Misao a lot, because it reminded her of Aoshi so much. The name was almost exactly as his, and Misao can't help but notice that she was thinking of him again. She was very much irritated by the fact that a sweet little cheerful girl like Shin could remind her of someone so unlike her. But the truth was that she was missing him, and she longed to see him more than ever. It has been four days that she haven't seen or talk to him and it was pretty hard for her to keep her mind in place, but somehow there were these people that helped her forget and want to move on. She had sworn never to see him or the Oniwabanshu's ever again, and that her feet will no longer step onto the same steps she had fled from. She wanted so much to go back onto where she was long ago, and if she could only forget her love for Aoshi, then maybe it could've been better. But now all se can do is to keep that promise live forever.  
  
"Gomen, but I have to leave you all." She whispered to herself as she fell once again on the white cotton woven bed and cried.  
  
"Aoshi..." Misao whispered from between the sobs.  
  
"This will be the last time I will ever be reminded of you" Misao said rolling her eyes onto the open window where vast crystal blue skies were to be seen, as teardrops started to peek out from her eye lids and down to her soft rosy cheeks.  
  
"Sayonara..."  
  
Meanwhile on the once happy place called Aoiya...  
  
"Misao had been missing for almost four days already" Omasu said looking very worried and panicked by the situations that had been happening these past few days.  
  
"She haven't said a word about her whereabouts and I'm getting real worried about her" Okon said with the same feeling like Omasu similarly has. Although she was a lot more controlling onto her emotions, it was still clear that she was panicking like hell.  
  
"It is her decision, we just have to believe in her" Okina said looking very calm about the situation.  
  
He was the only one who was able to work so well even when Misao was gone. He was so in control of himself, and it was a quality that the other Oniwabanshu's never had.  
  
"But what if she never come back, what if she had decided to leave us all" Shiro said stuttering as he was suddenly panicked stricken by the words he had said.  
  
Shiro thought of Misao as a younger sister and he was very much close to her. He wouldn't want to think of how he would take things such as her leaving them forever, it was too hard for him to take. Misao had been in their group ever since she was small, and she was the first he had ever thought of as a little sister. In a way he cared for her so much.  
  
The Oniwabanshu's had been eagerly waiting for Misao to appear on their front door these past few days. Every time the mail comes, they would gather outside to know if she had sent a letter about where she was and how she was doing. And every time they don't find anything or any word from her the more and more worried they get about her. It was already four days passed before Misao had left, and they still have no clue of what she was planning to do. They were all in a panic, and in a way some of them had gone insane. The Oniwabanshu's became much weaker and they no longer had the strength they used to have before when Misao was beside them, when she was still beside them. They were no longer full, with sparks of happiness and laughter's, no longer the joyous group they were once popular of. Aoiya had fallen onto the deep darkness pit of loneliness.  
  
"Where are you Misao?" Kuro said sadly.  
  
"We have lost Misao, and now Aoshi..." Kuro continued with his voice turning more sad and cold.

**.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::.**

A/N: well I guess that was the BIG surprise! The good news is that the next chapter will be telling you everything about what had been happening to Aoshi. I guess I hope you loved it. R&R ok... Ciao  
  
To MSN-CHAN... Mad-talk are just fine, I think their great. Thank you very much for all the reviews that you have sent me, it served a great deal of purpose to me and I am very glad that you loved the story just as how much I love writing it. It's hot there? Well so is in here () I am a big fan of SOUMI's fics and I love reading some of the interesting stories about them. hey! Don't we all just wish he were a real man (well I do). I'm very flattered that I have made some of my readers happy, and of course I am very much grateful it did made you happy. Shin Mori, by the way is the sweet little girl that Misao just met she's lives with her sister Akami, who is the owner of a famous restaurant in Kyoto. Don't worry I'll be telling you very soon what job Soujiro get himself into. For now I'll be telling you a very good story about what Aoshi really feels. Well I guess that's it... thanks...ciao


	10. in the midst of the dark

**A/N**: this chapter is kind of revolving around Aoshi's real feelings to Misao. It can be a bit of shocking but it is very interesting. This chapter is where the love triangle begins. So have fun okay!  
  
**Disclaimer**: nope nope nope...

**Chapter 10: _in the midst of the dark  
  
_**_I stood in the middle of her dim lighted room with the feeling of great sadness and sorrow overcoming my soul and drowning it onto the pit of guilt that had built up inside me ever since she disappeared.  
  
It has been very difficult for me these past four days, just thinking that she had left me all by myself, with this heavy weight of great pain and suffering I carry upon my heart. It hurts to think that I will have to live my life thinking of all the things you have said to me at that night and how I had said such words that had stabbed you right on your heart. All my life I've lived with the promise that I will protect you and that I will do all my best to make you happy, but I have been the first to hurt you and the worst thing was that it was a wound that would never be forgotten.  
  
It pained me a lot to face myself in the mirror and find myself looking at the reflection of the man who had hurt you, the man who had brought you these entire burden that you have to carry and live with.  
  
If only I have said the right thing, if only I had been honest to you and have told you the real side of my story. If only I had been quick onto realizing that I have feelings for you too, feelings I never understood until now that you have waken me up on my long slumber, feelings that I had been hiding ever since I have laid my eyes on you. If only I didn't give up on you and had chased you from every corner of this world. And now I have failed you, the only person that I have loved and will always love.  
  
If you only knew what had happened that night that you left and ran away from Aoiya.._.  
  
Flashback...  
  
The sky had turned dark as the moon sparkled in silvery rays and the whole streets of Edo had gone silent. Aoshi lay motionless on his almost empty room, staring on the ceiling as the burning light of the candle danced gracefully with the air. He had just started thinking about Misao and how she had confessed her feelings to him just this evening. He felt guilty about what he had said, and depending on how she had reacted, she seemed pretty hurt and angry.  
  
He was thinking about her and these past days that he had lived with her. It had been a great experience for him and he was fond of her, and he loved her warm and cheerful way of talking to him. She was so energetic and lively that she had made Aoshi do things he never thought he would ever do. She was a great inspiration to him, and in a way Misao had been his source of strength. She was the reason he had done so many new things. He wasn't as cold as before and he was starting to build up a much cheerful way of living life. Misao had wakened this part of him and it had given him the chance to learn a lot more than all the things he ever did.  
  
Somehow he did love her, but it was pretty complicated for him. He never really understood it at all; it was always on his mind but he never gets it, he never realized what it truly meant for him. Aoshi had been thinking of it, every night he would find himself asking certain questions and never finding the right answers to it.  
  
It took him about an hour to realize that he was in love with her. He found out that the answer to all his questions was her. At that moment he realized everything that has been happening to himself, why he always gets nervous when Misao would lightly pat him on his shoulders and how he get this funny feeling on his stomach whenever Misao would look up to him with those bright emerald green eyes sparkling and her mouth curved in the most perfect way.  
  
He then quickly stood up, walked up to his door, take a deep breath and slowly opened the door, sliding it carefully as he peeked to see if anybody was there. He then finds himself slowly walking towards Misao's room.  
  
"What would I say?" he thought to himself, scratching the back of his neck as he tries to keep himself constantly stable and calmed.  
  
"I'm so stupid!"  
  
"Why didn't I just blurted it all out to her, why did I have to blow everything?" Aoshi whispered to himself, lightly hitting himself on the forehead.  
  
"I better think of something good to say to her" he thought as he was approaching Misao's room nearer and nearer. He was whispering sentences to himself, trying to find the exact thing to say. He didn't want anything to get worse, and he needed to think of something good to say, fast.  
  
Before he could turn left onto the exact place where Misao's room stood, he heard her door open. Then he slowly peeked onto the corridor and finds himself looking at Misao, who was carefully trying to avoid not to step on any of the Oniwbanshu's who was fast asleep lying on her front door.  
  
Aoshi's heart was beating faster and faster just by looking at her, he was feeling a lot nervous and finding it difficult for him to keep himself cool and steady. He was looking closely at Misao, who was staring down onto her friends. He didn't quite understood why she was looking at her friends, with tears in her eyes. It was kind of difficult to explain.  
  
"Gomen..." she whispered.  
  
Aoshi had only noticed that she had said Gomen. And wondered why, what is it that she had done? What is it that she had to apologize to? Then in an instance she started to ran...  
  
"She's running away" Aoshi said to himself.  
  
**D'end**

**  
**  
**A/N**: I guess that's about it. It would take another few days for me to tell you exactly what had happened, but I do hope that you stick with me here. I know that I would be such a meanie leaving you on this suspense but I'm kind of leaving for vacation, which basically means I'll be leaving my computer. So I hope that you could be a bit more patient with the story and not hate me (). R&R please... ja!!


	11. Emptiness

**A/N**: just R & R ok thanks and enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer: **nope

**Chapter 11**: _**Emptiness  
  
**"She's running away!"_ Aoshi wavered as he thought of it.  
  
Aoshi just stood there in the corner thinking...  
  
**A/N:** try playing the _**1000 words piano**_ or _**Yunas Ballad**_ on your head as you read this whole part of the story...  
  
"_What am I suppose to do now? Are my feelings really that big of a matter to me? Am I really in love with Misao or is it just infatuation? Does it really matter?"  
  
_Aoshi's head was suddenly flooding with thoughts that had only made it difficult for him. Now he felt much more confused that he was before. Aoshi was shaking and he can feel his head burst and explode by all these questions that had suddenly overflowed on his mind. Voices kept on ringing on his head. Everything in his head was so confused and in such rambles that he didn't notice Misao pass by his way. Aoshi looked at her as she left...  
  
_"But what is this urge I have in me to follow her? Why do I feel this pain in my heart? Its almost like as if someone had died."  
_  
Then all of a sudden all the thoughts that had flooded his mind had suddenly disappeared and the only thing that was on his mind was Misao. Pictures of her flashed upon his eyes, as if he was pulled back on those times they had both spent together. He suddenly felt like his heart was stabbed and his lungs bolted tight. Then a river of tears slowly flowed down his eyes and trickled down to his cheeks.  
  
_"I do love Misao! And I'm not going to loose her this time!"  
  
_He quickly turned to the foggy dark path Misao had left and disappeared. Then he started to run onto the same direction and disappeared onto the white misty fog like Misao had.  
  
He ran as quickly as his feet can get him and then from the distance he can see her, he can see Misao. It was a bit blurry though because of the fog and the rain, but he didn't think of it the only thing that was on his mind was Misao and he was relieved to have found her. Now that he had found her, the only thing he has to do is to overtake her and stop her from leaving Aoiya, leaving him.  
  
He gasped for breath as he drew nearer and nearer to where Misao was. But as he was running with his eyes constantly staring at Misao, he was unable to see that beneath the dark path was a rock blocking his way. Unaware of this, he then stumbled down and his whole body landed right on the ground. He quickly stood up completely forgetting his ankle throbbing in pain and then he quickly turned back onto where he had left off.  
  
But as he turned to look at the distance, there was only the fog, rain and the trees that he had seen. There was no sign of Misao. He quickly run toward where he had last seen her and started shouting her name. But it didn't help him a bit.  
  
Tears was seen once again in his eyes as he kept running o different directions shouting her name and turning to directions. But it was no use, he lost her and he was to be blamed.  
  
_This is the price of everything that I had done to her. This is the price I have to accept for my own stupidity. I am a man who had been lying all along to myself, and now I have to accept the fact that I had lost her. I had doubted her and had only caused pain to myself. Why is it so difficult for me to just be honest to myself and to have not hurt her so much? I am so stupid!  
  
_These were his words as he stood there in the middle of the cold distant rain with tears flowing down his eyes. He didn't care about the pain in his ankles or the cold chilling wind that had send him shaking in the middle of the misty fog. All that was in his mind is that he had given up on love and that he had hurt Misao so many times.  
  
_"I do love you Misao!"_ he shouted falling on his knees.  
  
_"If only you can hear me now and see me in this river of tears!"  
  
"I don't want to loose you_" he bent lower crying in the middle of the forest as his cries echoed through the wind.  
  
_**Return to present...  
  
**_Aoshi was in tears as he remembered everything that had happened that night. It was the last time he had seen her and up until now it was still so clear to him. Every memory of her was still so fresh, as if it was only yesterday.  
  
_This emptiness in me was my own doing. And I admit it all, if only I could have you back and tell you these. If only I could see you again and tell you how much I love you. It was only at that moment that I have realized that you were what kept me going, and now I am like a dead man whenever I walk down the familiar paths we have both walked on. I just hope that you're in good hands and that you're happy where ever you are..._  
  
**A/N**: well I guess that would be the end of Aoshi's drama. So I hope that it really did touch you, cause it did touched me ... so R&R please (sniff) and hope that you'll be sticking around for the next chapter.  
  
**To KRN-CHAN**: well then I am grateful that you liked my story and that you are trying real hard to read it even when your not good in english. Well I guess im just real excited in updating and a bit scared that I might loose my readers that I try to upload as early as possible making it harder for me to make my stories longer. But don't worry I'll try to make it up to you and write a longer one. As for Misao becoming her usual happy go lucky girl she was will be coming back on the next upcoming chapter in which I'm still working on. Well the love triangle is always complicated, you never know who Misao would choose but hopefully I'll be able to finish everything and tell you. So hope that youll be reading the next chapters I will be writing. Thanks again...   
  
**To soujiro-my love**: well then I guess we both liked that part... because what more can be better than misao and soujiro kissing on the rain. Well I guess I had been real quick on the romance thing, but it was just like the first shocking kiss. Because they were both real lonely and they only found comfort in each other. Basically it isn't true love yet, its just the beginning. There still thinking about it and it is still confusing for our prince charming Soujiro. Well then thanks for all the help and I am very happy you liked my story. Ciao then...   
  
**To mysterious samurai**: love the way you make the review on my story a fighting action scene. Well then I'm happy to know that there's a lot of you out there who love soumi fics and I'm glad. And please don't send the shinsen-gumi after me... I'm still so young ... well Ciao then... thanks   
  
**To MSNCHAN**: thanks a lot for telling your friends, because they send reviews which helped in boosting my self esteem to write better. Am I the only reader who told you mad talk is fine? Well then I'm glad if I am. Well like you I also like the love triangle between Misao, Soujiro and Aoshi that is why its getting pretty hard for me to decide who will misao choose in the end, in which I'd like to keep for myself (it's a secret). Happy go lucky Misao will be appearing once again by the next chapter... hope that youand your friends will be reading it again... thanks... Ciao then...


	12. kidnapped

**A/N**: well one thing's for sure... chapter 11 was real short. Dut dont worry about it, i'll try and make some of my chapters longer, i guess im just the real cant-wait-to-upload-my-chaptert kind of gal. I guess chapter 11 is a real drama; it kind of makes you feel guilty (and me too). On this chapter we'll be having happy go lucky Misao back again and of course all our knight in shining armor Soujiro... so enjoy R&R ok  
  
Ciao   
  
**Disclaimer**: well I don't own cute Misao and Soujiro but I do own sweet adorable Shin Mori and many more other people to come here.

**Chapter 12**: _**Kidnapped**_  
  
_This emptiness in me was my own doing. And I admit it all, if only I could have you back and tell you these. If only I could see you again and tell you how much I love you. It was only at that moment that I have realized that you were what kept me going, and now I am like a dead man whenever I walk down the familiar paths we have both walked on. I just hope that you're in good hands and that you're happy where ever you are..._  
  
_**Back at Misao and Soujiro...  
**_  
_"Are you okay Misao?"_ Akami inquired looking at Misao with every bit of concern  
  
_"What is it?_" she continued.  
  
"_Oh... its nothing I'm fine_." she said forcing a smile, as she waves her hands in dismissal.  
  
Misao had already met Akami, the older sister of Shin. She works on the restaurant Soujiro had started to work in. Akami was a very nice generous woman who had given both Misao and Soujiro a place to stay for the rest of the week, she wouldn't allow them to leave until Misao could travel back on the road once again. She had hired Soujiro as a waiter and Misao as a waitress and both enjoyed their work. Akami didn't want Misao to work because she was still so worried about her condition, but Misao was so encouraging and strong that she gave up on it. Akami loved their company, Misao with her cheerful, funny, playful ways and Soujiro's kindness and gentleman ways. They were both hardworking employees in the restaurant and they were very popular among the customers. But both didn't seem to mind, except of course if she were harassed.  
  
Misao looked at Akami grinning from eat to ear, shaking her head in disapproval.  
  
"_Tsk...tsk..."  
  
_Akami turned to look.  
  
"_What?"  
  
_Misao waved her pointing finger and then pointed them on the loads of orders Akami was carrying.  
  
"_I'll handle that noodles, that's too much for you to carry_" Akami smiled  
  
_**"**Thank you Misao_" Akami smiled.  
  
"_No sweat_" Misao winked.  
  
Misao turned back onto the customers before Akami can even think of it.  
  
"_Hey you're the one whose not suppose to carry heavy loads!"_ Akami said demanding Misao to give the noodle back.  
  
"_Tricked you_" Misao laughed teasing Akami.  
  
Akami smiled looking at both Misao and Soujiro.  
  
Akami was walking in the outskirts of Kyoto when she found Soujiro walking on the road drenched with the cold rain. He was kneeling on the ground and he seemed to be in a real bad state. She also saw that at his back was a woman in her twenties with long black hair and childlike features. She took care of them and brought both of them to her house so that they can keep their selves warm.  
  
Soujiro carried Misao onto a warm cozy room and laid her gently on the bed. Misao was whispering and wincing as she lay on the bed and she was sweating in perspiration and burning hot. As Akami had suspected, the girl was having a fever, a bad one.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"_Will she be alright_?" Soujiro asked looking at Misao consolingly.  
  
"_She's going to be alright, But you need a place to stay_" Akami said looking outside her window where the storm was still so strong.  
  
"_Or her fever will get much worse_" Akami said brushing Misao's bangs out of her face.  
  
"_Can we stay here for a few weeks_?" Soujiro asked turning to look at Akami.  
  
"_I'll help at your household_"  
  
"_I can cook for you"  
  
"I can wash your dishes and wash your laundry_"  
  
"_I can..."_  
  
Before Soujiro can even say another word Akami cut in and agreed.  
  
_"Yes you can_" Akami smiled warmly at Soujiro as she placed her hands on his shoulders for comfort.  
  
"_You can stay here" _soujiro smiled warmly.  
  
Then suddenly from behind him, he heard soft giggles and laughing, and as he turned to look behind him, he saw a sweet looking girl peeking behind the door as she kept on smiling and giggling at him. He smiled and then he said...  
  
"_Thank you_" Soujiro approached the little girl and pat her on the head.  
  
"_Your welcome nice looking stranger_" Shin grinned looking up at Soujiro like a dog waiting for a master to command her.   
  
Return to present:  
  
And there they were in her house, working hard to pay up their debts in which both had volunteered to take. Akami felt she needed to give them something in return of their kindness to her and especially Shin. Shin and Misao were very close, they would often walk out their mother's garden and talk endlessly about things both can only relate with. Shin seemed pretty down before those times Misao and Soujiro hadn't been there, and now she was different. She seemed much more open and no longer shy and timid like she used to be. And Akami was pleased with Soujiro's help. There hasn't been any man in their home for years already and he has been a big help at their home. Her Mother had left to Hokkaido where she had to stay and take care of their Grandparents. And Akami was grateful that she had both Misao and Soujiro to help her out in the house.  
  
"_Hey Akami_!" Misao called.  
  
"_Yes, what is it?"_ Akami snapped.  
  
"_Where's Shin?"_ Misao asked.  
  
"_I think she's outside playing"_ akami said pointing at the door to the garden.  
  
"_Oh okay, I'll check on her_" she said smiling, taking her apron off and turning to leave.  
  
It was at that exact moment that Soujiro entered the restaurant. He stopped to let Misao passed and then turned to Akami with his usual cheerful and happy face.  
  
"_Hey Akami your uncle came just right now."_ Soujiro said busily carrying more lads of orders from the customers.  
  
"_He said that he dropped by to say hello_" Soujiro Continued  
  
"_And he wanted me to give you this message_" Soujiro shouted since the people were pretty noisy inside the restaurant.  
  
"_Here!"_ Soujiro shouted again throwing the small piece of paper to Akami.  
  
"_Thanks_" Akami smiled.  
  
"_Where is he?"_ Akami asked.  
  
"_He's outside by the garden with Shin_." Soujiro answered.  
  
Soujiro turned back to the customers as Akami slowly open the piece of paper with the message inside it. But as Akami opened the note, written in it was...  
  
"_**YOU STILL OWE ME ONE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"**_  
  
She quickly dropped the paper as well as the other things that she was holding, sending bowls of noodles and plates of sushi crash down the floor and broke into pieces. Soujiro turned to look at Akami who was staring blankly on the open space with tears flowing down her eyes. Then he quickly approaches her and tried to shake her back to her conscious. Then in his feet he saw the message and then he jolted back up and then he quickly ran to where Shin was.  
  
_"Shin!"_ he called out.  
  
Soujiro kept on turning his head in directions, wishing to find her somewhere. But as he took a back step there he felt something beneath his feet. Then as he looks onto the ground, there he saw Shin's yellow ribbon and there lay one of Misao's Tobikunai...  
  
_"Shin... Misao_" he whispered.  
  
**_The end of chapter 12..._**

**A/N**: I just hope that you liked it very much. So the next chapter will be a real suspense. So hope that you'll be sticking here with me. and I guess that school is back again so I don't know if I will be very quick with chapter 13, but I will be writing it. I'd like to thank those who have sent in their reviews in order to keep me going and keep me inspired. Thanks a lot and R&R ok Ja!

**_thanks to_:** MSN-CHAN, only love, tenkens lover, $$$$$$$$$$$ ( ), happy girl, Sou I love you, kaede, and to all my readers.

_thank you for making it possible for me and for keeping me inspired in writing this fic. _

_ciao..._


	13. the first escape

A/N: hey! I hope that chapter 12 isn't a big disappointment to all of you (scratching head) I kind of had the so-called-mental-block thing; hopefully, I have recovered and went back to my usual inspired self. I guess thirteen is just an unlucky number, but I guess it wont work on me grins. I'm so darn lucky, especially with all the reviews I've been getting from all of you out there. It's like it was only yesterday when I opened my mail and found only twelve or nineteen but now I got (teary eyed) forty plus, thank god! I'm very much grateful to all, and yes even those who had been pretty rough, scary and just the I-think-you-should-do-these kind of people. I guess I do owe everything to you. So I hope that chapter 13 would be a blast for you. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: (sigh) what do you think?

**Chapter 13**: **_the escape  
_**  
_"Shin... Misao"_ he whispered.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere just about twelve blocks away from the restaurant...  
  
_Inside me were the feelings of wanting and the urge of seeing him. He was always there whenever I was in danger such as now, but now he was gone and I had left him to his own self, I had left him to his own happiness, which is his own free will. I had left him to be alone by him self. But now the more it took time for me to think of it, the more I longed for him, the more I am urged to follow those steps that I had left once. I am trapped in this emptiness inside me, the feeling that I had no one to turn to, that I'm all by myself in these depths of burden that I had to carry as long as I live. I am to be blamed, and I know that I will never be able to take it all back. It was my choice and I have decided it all to happen and now I had to face it all by myself with no one beside me but my own shadow.  
_  
_"Misao!"_ Misao shook.  
  
_What is this voice I hear? Is it a mere imagination that I had created myself to feel happy or is it an angel whispering my name and that god had sent it to me for comfort?  
_  
_"Sister!"_ Misao felt a small warm hand touch her face then she smiled.  
  
_Maybe it is an angel, and that god had heard my sorrowful cries and had brought me a companion to share my burden with.  
_  
_"Sister Misao!!!"_ Misao's eyes fluttered as she slowly open them.  
  
_"Are you okay?"_ Shin looked at Misao with such concern.  
  
_"Shin"_ Misao whispered to herself.  
  
_"Yes I'm okay"_ Misao forced a smile.  
  
_"How about you? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"_ Misao asked as she carefully lifts Shin onto her arms.  
  
"_Yes Sister Misao, they kind of slapped me on the face but it's okay."_ Shin whispered as she buried her face onto Misao's shoulders.  
  
_"I'm scared sister"_ Shin said in between sobs.  
  
"_Don't worry I'll find a way out of here, and maybe the next day we'll come back to beat them up for slapping you on the face_" Misao said grinning from ear to ear as she brushed a lock of hair in Shin's face.  
  
"_I'm a ninja._" Misao said standing proud as she carried Shin on her arms.  
  
"_You are_!" Shin's face brightened into a warm faint smile.  
  
"_Don't worry were going to get out of her in a snap_" Misao grinned while snapping her finger.  
  
_**Back at the restaurant...  
  
**_Soujiro slowly pulled his sword out of its sheath, staring onto its blade that was once filled with bloodstains. He slowly laid it onto his palms remembering the once cold-blooded killer he used to be. Pictures of his battles had started to flash once again on his eyes. Then he slowly slid it back to its sheath, covering the blade of the mighty sword.  
  
_This sword has been the root of my entire burden; this sword is where I had begun my life as a bloodthirsty killer, it is my curse and I know that this curse will always be in me. It flows inside me; it is in my blood, crawling in my veins eating me alive. It is what brought me to be a merciless killer I used to be, but I have set it aside and had started a journey of discovery, a journey of finding the answers I've been seeking for my entire life. Even from the beginning.  
_  
_But today was the end of it all. For I will have to use it once again, the very curse that had turned me into a devil, the other side of me that I had kept inside me for so many years. I will have to let it out once again.  
_  
_"Soujiro kun_" Akami appeared with a tray of noodles and a cup of warm tea.  
  
"_I have to go Akami_." Soujiro said as he carefully placed the sheath of sword on the side of his Hakama, tucking it in onto the left side of his waist.  
  
"_But Ryujin's house is surrounded by guards_!" Akami shouted.  
  
"_It is my problem and I don't want you to be butting on my own business_!" Akami was furious.  
  
"_It's the only way, and it's not your own business anymore since they took Misao as well"_ Soujiro spoke, almost as if he had turned back onto his serious cold self, no longer the cheerful wanderer he had been.  
  
"_I'm going to get her back and Misao as well_" Soujiro turned to Akami smiling warmly at her.  
  
"_I'm sorry_" Akami whispered as tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"_Don't blame it on yourself Akami-san_" He said in his softest tone as he walked passed Akami.  
  
Then without another word he turned to the door and left, Leaving Akami in tears.  
  
**_Back to the stupid rat face Ryujins house...  
  
_**"_Argh..."_  
  
"_What are you doing sister?"_ Shin asked looking up at Misao who was pulling herself up onto the window.  
  
"_I'm getting us out of here_" she whispered as she pulled herself higher onto the stony wall.  
  
After 15 minutes, as Misao kept a strong hold onto the wall...  
  
_"I think I can hear someone coming sister"_ Shin whispered looking up once again on the wall where Misao was dangling on.  
  
_"Just a li-tt-le mo-rr-e"_ Misao spoked as she tries to reach the tip of the window.  
  
"_Sister please be careful with the broken glass_." Shin whispered.  
  
But Misao wasn't able to hear this and as she reached the window and was able to cling her whole body onto the window...  
  
"_Ouch!!!" _Misao shouted in pain as she fell flat on her face onto the ground.  
  
Shin quickly ran towards Misao and helped her up. but then out of nowhere they heard a voice.  
  
"_Hey! What's going on there_?"  
  
Misao and Shin could hear the doorknob turn and the door slowly creaked as it open...  
  
"_Were in trouble now_" Misao thought to herself as she quickly squeezed Shin onto her arms.  
  
Tsuzukere (am i right?)

**A/N**: hope you liked the story and that I hope that you'll be hanging around for the next chapter to come. R&R okay (winks)  
  
_**Advertisement:**_  
  
_What will happen to Misao and Shin?_ (drums)  
  
_Will they be slapped on the face by the stupid rat brain Ryujin?_ (ten-ten- ten)  
  
_Read chapter 4 to know_ (grins)  
  
Ciao!!!


	14. crimson red

**A/N**: thank you again to those who had send in their reviews (bows), and hey don't be too shy to tell me my own mistakes, cause I know I have lots out there (scratch head), and I honestly confess some are pretty basic (blushes). So I hope that chapter 13 had been a real thrill. Sorry to be a poop (grins) but Aoshi won't be appearing, its only Soujiro who would be saving the day (sniff) or maybe not (haha). Just wait cause I have already thought about how it will all end up, and I promise that it would be a really good one. So behold my dear readers, chapter 14! ENJOY! JA  
  
**Disclaimer**: NopPiE!!!

**_Chapter 14: Crimson Red_**"_Were in trouble now_" Misao thought to herself as she quickly squeezed Shin onto her arms.  
  
The door swung open, sending both Misao and Shin clinging on each other's arms. They were defenseless. Ryujins gang had taken Misaos only weapon, and she was left with nothing but the drops of tears that had trickled down Shins face. Light had started to creep onto the door, slowly peeking beneath the shadowed walls and floors of their dark empty prison.  
  
_What am I to do? I have nothing prepared in neither my hands nor a plan in my head, all I've got is my comfort, the comfort of staying beside you as much as I can. I have nothing to keep you safe, because I am left with nothing but fear like you have.  
_  
Misao can feel Shin shaking as she held her tight in her arms. She can feel her own sweat crawling down her neck and onto her chest. Everything was going slow, and every movement was recorded clearly on her mind.  
  
_I hate you Aoshi Shinomori, I hated you because you have left me alone and have sent me to my own free will of finding my way to someone else, not you whom I love. You have caused this to happen. If you had just said yes, and if only you had accepted me with great joy, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe everything would have turned out all right. But now, it is all but late.  
_  
The door had opened and there in front of them was a shadow of a man, a young man as it looked like. He was wearing a navy blue Hakama with a sharp glistening sword held tightly on his hands. His face was vague, because the light that had slowly crept was only shining through his back, not in his front.  
  
_"Who is this man?"_ Misao thought.  
  
_"Would he try to hurt us?"_ she thought again.  
  
I_ am not going to give up on Shin, I will be strong for her sake, and I will protect her even if my life depends on it. Shin is still so young with a good life to look forward to, while I in the other have none, I am empty, I am worthless and I am nothing.  
_  
Misao can see that there was blood dripping down the blade of his sword. This only meant that she was not only fighting an ordinary guy with the thoughts of the devil lurking beside him, but it was the devil itself.  
  
_I will not fail Shin; I will not give up on her.  
_  
_"Just stay in here okay"_ Misao whispered to shin.  
  
Then she quickly crawled onto the ground and crept on the dim corners of the prison. She could hear his gasping for breath and she can hear the dripping of blood echoing through the whole room. Shin had squeezed herself on a small corner, burying her face on her knees and facing away from the light. Misao was only a few meters away from the killer and her heart was beating real fast. Then with a quick movement she attacked the man.  
  
_**Back at the restaurant...**_  
  
Akami was still kneeling on the floor waiting for even a small sign that they were all well. She knelt on the floor with her eyes swollen red form crying. she felt like she was to be blamed form all the things that had happened.  
  
_"If I could've just followed Ryujin and had given myself up_" She whispered in between her chokes.  
  
"_If only I could have been more smart to look after my sister._" she whispered as tears slowly trickled down her chin.  
  
"_I only hope that all of them are in good hands_" she thought.  
  
_"Oh please keep them safe Buddha!"_  
  
**_Back to Misao and Shin...  
_**  
Misao attacked the killer with all the speed she can take up. And then she took him by his arms, lifted him up to the ground and had thrown him onto the floor, sending his sword to fall out of his hands and onto the ground where darkness had hidden it on its lair. Misao quickly charged once again, gasping for breath holding on to her will to go on, but as she was about to attack him, she suddenly saw a flash of sliver blue light glimmer through the darkness constantly blinding her for one minute. Then at that instance the light had appeared once again, only this time it was tainted red.  
  
It was a sword...  
  
_**Tsuzukere...**_

**_  
_A/N**: real suspense huh. Well what's the thrill of the story if I tell you now, so for now I guess you'll have to guess who is it that got hit by the sword, and who was the killer. So I guess I'll be telling everything to you on the next chapter, exactly what had actually happened in that so-called dark time. So look out for the next chapter to come. R&R please. Ciao!  
  
**_thanks again to my reviewers and readers_**


	15. tainted hands

**A/N:** continuation of hidden affection…

**Disclaimer:** some are mine… dunno how many for now.. I might add someone up.

**Chapter 15**: **_Tainted hands_**

On one swift slash of the opponent's steel blade, blood flowed through Misao's Leg like a rapid river. The unknown man stood very still, gripping his sword as his deep breathing echoed through the prison walls. She was quick, but her opponent was one of the quickest enemies she had ever fought, and there was no doubt that she could have died from that blow if she didn't bend her body over. Now, all she can do is try to hold on to the inkling energy she had left inside her. She lay gushing with blood on the cold hard ground, wincing in pain and tortured by agony of failure on saving the child she had come to love.

"_I have left home for the reason of finding a new life, and now that I have found one I am cheated once again, stolen of taking the chance of achieving the happiness I badly wanted ever since I was with Aoshi."_

Her eyes rolled through the dark edges of the prison, searching for shin and finding any certain possibilities for the little girl to escape. There was still hope for Shin to escape the wrath of the merciless killer, and she knew too well that she couldn't possibly escape death this time. She just hoped that shin would keep her feet on the ground and hide until the killer decides to give up on looking for her. She was still in great pain and she was slowly loosing her consciousness, but it was no excuse for her to forget about Shin… she had to hold on much longer…

"**_Where are they?"_** the voice of her enigma echoed through the prison like the bells of Edo's towers. His voice was cold and harsh, and she can see that there was something in him that wanted to stop. Misao made no effort of saying anything, for she is having difficulty of speaking. She was loosing a lot of blood, and her feet was getting heavier and heavier. The pain had slowly crawled through her body, first was the leg, then her breathing and then her head started to throb like someone was hitting her on the head, pain was slowly eating her up alive. All that could hold her up was the safety of the child whom she had come to think of as a sister…

"**_What did you do to them?"_**the man spoke once again, his voice going much stronger and firm.

"**_I don't… know what your saying? I know no one here?"_**Misao spoke in whispers.

Soujiro was slowly loosing himself, and in a matter of seconds he was going to unleash the power he has kept inside for so long. Rage was overcoming his mind, and he was once again brought back to the merciless killer he once was. Although anger had risen over his mind and body, he seem to hold back and find his heart still in deep thoughts of what he was about to give up. He knew that he's life would once again face the curse that Shishio had marked inside him, although he wanted to stop another side of him wanted it so much. He was in the middle of a great puzzlement, and he is trying hard to get a hold of himself, but his emotions had brought back the tenken he once was, a cold-blooded killer that has no mercy to anyone who face him. It was a difficult choice, but it was a choice he was willing to risk.

"_I cannot forgive myself if anything happens to both Misao and Shin. I am not risking their lives for my own. I am choosing this because I believe that it is something that I hide beneath me, and I can never forget it. They stole from me what I love and they shall pay it with their lives. I have no mercy left for people who take away things that matter to me. I shall have my revenge, and it will be a good one"_

Shin was still on the edges of the prison walls shadowed by the darkness, which hid her from any mortals' sight. She sat teary eyed on the edge of the cold stonewall as she listened to every word the man spoke. She wanted so much to run towards Misao and tend to her needs, but she knew her too well, she knew that Misao is doing this for her, and that she might risk giving her life as well, which brings Misao's sacrifice to nothing. She was a smart kid, and she was thinking hard of any ways of helping her friend from the monster that stood watching her like a hawk. She was staring closely onto the face of the unknown stranger that had attacked Misao. She held anger in her heart towards the man she had loathed for so long. She knew too well that her mother did nothing wrong from him, and he accused her of stealing something that belonged to them. Her face was wet with tears as she stared menacingly to the perpetrator of her friends' wounds. Little light from the moon gleamed towards the man's direction, revealing little of the man's features and this gave her the chance to see little of his face. Sapphire gleamed through the darkness as the moon pointed towards his face. And to her surprise…

"_**You will never… find her. I have hid her and… you will never find her"** _Misao whispered in the middle of chokes and gasps for air.

Soujiro stared coldly and threateningly towards the body that lay crippled on the ground. He knew that killing this stranger would not give Misao and Shin back. But there was a feeling inside him that wanted to kill him so much, a monster that the pain and agony inside him have created. He wanted to revenge so much, and nothing seem to stop him now.

"_**Then I would have to kill you"** _his voice as cold as ice.

Footsteps echoed through the prison walls, as it drew closer and closer to Misao. Each step slowly brought her back to visions of happiness and joy from her past days. Tears slowly ran down her eyes as she felt herself shrink from within the ground. Pain was clearly seen on her face, as a weak smile slowly curved through her pale lips even through the agony of knowing that she was nearing death, and had failed to protect the people she loved so dearly. It was happening so fast, yet it seemed like forever for her…

"_I am nearing death, and I only hope that I may be able to see him for the last time. I see this visions of memories I keep inside me that even in my death will still live on forever."_

The last footstep was loudest and longest for her. She had never felt so much fear in her life, yet she felt a little peace on her mind as she thought of the times she have had living. His foot had then settled down just beside her ear, as the rustling sound of the blade being pulled out of it's sheath rung through her head. Faces of the people she loved came flashing through her head, Okina, Okon, Omasu, Shiro, Kuro, Shin, Akami, the Kenshingumi, Aoshi, and Soujiro… all the people she had come to love…

"**_Sayonara…"_** she mumbled through tears, as the man slowly lifted his sword to a stance, tightly gripping his sword with clenched fist ready to strike. Misao has closed her eyes tighter, as more tears ran down her long lashes. It seemed like she cannot stop it from falling, even when her eyes was shut tight. She can her his breathing as if it was her heartbeat… she can feel that there were drops of water coming from the man's face, and she felt it fall down between her eye brows…

"**_Your dead!"_** The man shouted as he released the strong force that was holding him back. Although he was an expert in swords, it was clearly seen that his hands was trembling as he strike, and his eyes were tightly closed as he held onto his sword…

"_**NO!"** _a small voice came echoing out of nowhere, followed by small rushing footsteps.

"_**YAMERO!"** _shin shouted running out from the shadowed corner, as the man turned to the voice he had heard echoing in the distance…then at that instance his hands stopped onto the air, as he turned to the voice he knew to be that of the child he knew well…

"_I know that voice… that's Shin" _Soujiro's thought…

"**_NO! SHIN!"_** Misao shouted crying more than ever…

Shin quickly grabbed the opportunity as fast as she can to turn the lights up, so they may know exactly what was happening. The whole prison lighted up, revealing both Misao and Soujiro in tears. There Shin saw Misao lying helpless on the floor, with her feet flowing with blood. And facing her stood Soujiro, who was shaking in fear as tears trickled down his chin. His eyes were wide as he stared down onto the body of Misao, which he had wounded with his own sword. He looked down on his sword which he held with trembling hands, he stared onto its blade as he saw a mere reflection of his face tainted with the blood he had cut through Misaos's leg. Then he tightly closed his eyes, as he slowly lowered his sword down onto his side, looking lost and confused…

"_**Misao…I didn't know"** _Soujiro spoke, clenching his hands and his grip tightening onto the swords handle.

"_**Forgive me…Gomen"** _Soujiro whispered as he fell on he's knees beside Misao, who lay paralyzed on the floor. He threw his sword down onto the ground and held Misao onto his arms. He cradled her on his arms, as he carefully touch her face with gentle caring hands…

"_**Soujiro…"** _Misao spoke with a frail smile.

"_**I knew that you'd come…"** S_he said in frail whispers

"_**I'm sorry…"** _Misao whispered through flowing tears..

"_**How can I not know that it was you?"** _Misao whispered looking down onto the ground feeling guilty

"_**Don't say that…"** _Soujiro spoke softly but feeling anger over himself explode…

"_What have I done, I have been blinded by these power I hold as a curse inside me. I am a fool… how can I…how can I even hold her now and look at her… now I cannot face her without remembering this moment… I am such an idiot, maybe I'll never change… maybe I'm just kidding myself that I can still pay for all the deaths of the people I have killed… maybe I'll always have to be the killer I am once…"_

Soujiro sat there with all the thoughts rambling in his mind, as he's tears kept on pouring like rain. Misao knew exactly what was going on inside him, and she knew that he was blaming himself once again…

"**_Don't blame yourself Soujiro."_** She whispered in his ears…

"_**It's not your fault… you came here to save us, and you did…"**_

"_**You did not give up on us… you're here right now… and that's all that matters to me"**_

Misao spoke softly as both were looking intently on each other's stares. She carefully lifted her hands and placed them beneath Soujiro's face of fear and anxiety. She understood his situation but it seemed like he doesn't understand it. He kept on accusing himself, and he was having a lot of difficulty accepting that it was an accident. In the end he chooses to ignore her words and leave it behind at that moment, he cannot face her any longer, he cannot take it anymore.

"**_I'll take both of you home now"_** he spoke in a low tone… looking down onto his feet and ignoring Misao's face of great concern.

"_**Your mother is worried sick about you…"** _He said looking down onto Shin and letting out a weak fake smile.

Misao knew that he was thinking a lot more than what he was saying, she knew that inside him he was still in guilt and is having difficulty accepting what had happened. Soujiro carefully lifted Misao on his arms, while Shin ride on his back. His body may be small, but his strength was very much not like how people see it.

"**_I'll get you back as fast as I can… just hold on for me…ok"_** Soujiro said looking dead serious.

"**_Yeah…"_** Misao whispered looking intently at Soujiro who was avoiding her eyes as much as possible.

He then tapped the tip of his toes onto the ground, and on the third tap they were gone zooming from place to place without even getting noticed by Ryujins guards. They were almost flying and Shin felt a marvelous excitement as she rode Soujiros back. Misao on the other hand, had nothing in her mind but the curiosity of the things going on inside his mind. She did not want him to be this way; he wanted the Soujiro she once knew. And she can feel it fade as time ticks away. She can see in his eyes the anger and guilt building up inside him. His eyebrows were furrowed in a position of great dismay, and there was no single trace of warmth and joy left inside him. That one moment had changed him, and she knew that he was battling his thoughts even when he was acting like it's not. Pain was still throbbing in her legs, but she can't help but think of Soujiros' situation.

"_Do not blame yourself Soujiro… it isn't what you intended to do… I understand you…I really do"_

Soujiro was also in deep thoughts, and with Misao's eyes lingering around him, he felt guiltier than ever. He can see the disappointment in her eyes, he felt so much more like a criminal. He knew that she was disappointed, her eyes told everything clearly and he can feel it slowly eat him up. He felt no longer responsible for saving them, and the worst part of it was that people are going think that he was responsible for saving them when the truth was that he was the first to wound them and hurt them. Things were popping out of his head shame, guilt, anger, fear, loneliness, grief, pain there were so many that he was starting to feel more confused on how to react and on what exactly he would say once they get back to the inn. He felt so foolish, and he knew that it will always be there, and it will never be forgotten and disappear.

"_I am going to have to leave, I cannot face her with a face who had hurt her and wounded her. I just cant" _

Misao looked up to Soujiro and she knew that this is the moment he needed her the most. She was determined to help him and bring him back to his old self. She smiled a weak smile as she fell onto his arms and slept with a dream of hope, and a whisper of valor…

"_I will not leave your side Soujiro… and I will help you…"_

_Tsuzukere…_

**A/N: well that's that…for now… thanks for reading hope you like it and R&R please…**


	16. parting ways

**A/N:** Readers'… thank you for your suggestions… I am not very good at writing in perfect details so I'm guessing that my story isn't really perfect… its just for thrills…you know… anyway I wrote it that way because it will lead me to my next surprising plot. And I sure hope that you'll like it… thank you and it's nice to be back…

P.S kapish means "got it?"

**Disclaimer:** some…

**Chapter 16: _Parting ways…_**

Misao's' eyes fluttered as the world slowly unfolds itself, revealing once again the beauty and serenity it possess. The sunlight peeked onto her room touching her skin with gentle warmth from beneath the sheets that cover her body. The sun's rays had found it's way onto her room, illuminating the whole place with such radiance. And very slowly she finds herself recovering from the deep slumber she had disappeared to, with her eyes opened wide she wanders around the room, recalling it as one of the most familiar places she's been to. It was the same room she had slept on just a few days ago, and now she finds herself lying down on the same bed, with the same covers and sheets. Her mind was in great puzzlement for she can remember her dream very clearly as if it was true. She shrugged the thought off, and continued to look around for anyone. Silence had drowned the place, and she felt lost and confused. What she had dreamed was truly something that is not easy to recover from, and right now she was still on the state of reacting. She pulled herself up, as she sat in the bed looking over the window that outlook the whole place. The door slowly creaked open, as a little girl peeked over from the side of it, Akami was the first to come in, and she had on her face a greeting smile, enough to make Misao feel much better.

"**_So how are you?"_** Akami asked looking more mature and ravishing.

"**_I'm okay…" _**Misao spoke smiling but a little confused by the question.

Shin was looking a lot more worried. And she looked like she was distracted by something in her mind. It was like she was holding it back, so Misao would not be able to know it.

"**_That's good Misao._**" Akami spoke looking less more enthusiastic.

Misao knew that there was something bothering both of them, they were not really good when it comes to hiding things, but now Misao felt like she wanted it hidden way because she was afraid of knowing, she fears that it was something she couldn't handle taking. It was like her dream was a signal, a signal that something bad would happen. She can feel curiosity build up inside her as the Akami and Shin kept more silent. She can feel their stares bore a hole onto her body. So she can't take it anymore…

"**_Okay… what is it?"_** Misao broke the silence with a question both Akami and Shin feared she would say.

"**_What are you saying Misao?" _**Akami spoke in a shaky tone. Followed by a laugh that is obviously faked.

"**_Akami you're not a very good liar" _**Misao said with a sarcastic smile plastered on her face.

But Akami didn't move her lips to respond. She was frozen for a minute and then she turned to Misao with a serious look, and told her exactly what they both had feared to hear.

"**_Soujiro left this morning"_** Akami spoke almost in whispers.

Misao felt her heart stop as the words rung onto her head. Questions started to flood onto her mind. She wondered why? And she knew not a single clue.

"**_Why?"_** she asked, as Shin and Akami find themselves again in deep silence.

Then Misao who was shocked by the news quickly pulled the sheets of blanket off her, and to her amazement she finds herself looking at her legs full of bandages. Noe she was more confused than ever. Her head spun in fast pace, and she can't catch up to it anymore. Her dream was actually true, and now she finds herself facing a more tragic nightmare. Soujiro had fled away from her, and he had left her not a good bye or an explanation to why he had left her.

"**_Here…"_** Shin walked slowly toward her slowly pulling out a paper with her name written on it. She carefully laid the paper on Misao's lap. She felt nervous as she slowly and carefully tear it open. As the sound of it echoed through the silent room.

It started with…

Dear Misao… 

**A/N: **you must really hate me right now… but hey it's my job… I'm still in deep thoughts. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I would still like to apologize for all my mistakes. Well… till the next chapter then… bye… no questions please… you'll know soon… R&R and thanks…


	17. reunion

_**A/N:** Now I know that you'll hate me more for what I'm about to do… but I promise that what's going on in my mind is really a good plot so I am just following my instincts, and I hope that you'll like it even though I know I've skipped some little things…Thanks again for reading my fic… hope you like this one…(6.6)_

_**Disclaimer:** Not all of the characters are mine… I have a new one here (6.)_

**Chapter17: _Reunion_**

**After two years had passed….**

"_**Welcome Sir!" (.)**_

"**_Please follow me?"_**

Misao greeted the guests with a delightful smile, as she led them to their seats. She was very gracious as she entertained each and every guest that would be calling her from time to time, and in spite of all the sweat and pressure she still looked radiant. It was a busy place full of people mingling and socializing with each other, and it was her job to keep the place in track. She didn't mind doing all those for Akami and Shin; it was something she does for the pleasure of helping a dear friend. She had come to love the place, and was becoming a real close friend of Akami, plus she adores Shin so much.

"**_Here you are sir"_** Misao cheerfully pointed the guests to their table as she goes along to other tables she needed to serve.

"**_Hey Misao-chan!"_** Akami shouted from across the table of a bunch of bustling busy people.

"**_Where's Shin?"_** Akami asked trying to drown out the noise from inside the restaurant.

"**_I think she's in the back, let me just check"_** Misao answered as she untied the ribbon from her apron and left the room.

"**_Misao-Chan is doing a great job."_** Shoji whispered from the back of Akami.

"**_Yeah… She is a strong vulnerable woman._**" Akami whispered as she stared onto the door where Misao left.

Shoji was one of the few people who work in the restaurant, and he had been with them ever since their mother had died. Shoji and Akami were childhood friends ever and from then on they were inseparable. His family had died from a raging war when he was still little and it was Akamis mother who had taken care of him ever since. He was three years older than Akami, and he treated her like his very own sister. Shoji once lived with Akami and Shin, but had decided to find himself his own place so he wouldn't be such a burden for both of them. Although he chooses to live in his own place, he still visits Akami to check up on things.

"**_She's been through a lot."_** Akami whispered as concern was clearly seen in her face.

It's already been two years since Soujiro left, and Misao had finally decided to put it all behind. It hit her pretty hard, but she was a strong woman and had a great deal of strength inside her. She had made both Akami and Shin worried, but they were relieved the moment she had come back to her own self. She met shoji when she had started working on the restaurant, and Misao find him very enjoyable. When Shoji heard about the incident he felt sorry that he wasn't there to help. He left for Edo at that time for a vacation, but he was thankful that Misao was there for them.

"**_And it's good that she got through it all"_** Shoji smiled down Akami with his boyish grin.

"**_Oh! Get back to work!"_** Akami said hitting Shoji lightly from the back of his head and looking like a mischievous little girl.

"**_Okay…just don't be such a nagger boss"_** he said with a wide grin, and left back to his tasks.

No one had bothered them for a long time, Ryujin was locked up in prison, the restaurant is shooting high, Shoji and Misao were great, and life had never been better for both Akami and Shin. They were grateful that Misao had decided to stay and live with them, specially Shin. Shin had always admired Misao, ever since the day they met. They both spend a lot of time playing and running around the woods, and Shin just can't get enough of Misao. Misao on the other hand, seem to grow more mature as days pass by, she had become a woman and yet still childlike and innocent. It was a characteristic that many man admired in her, suitors and admirers in the village flock at Misao whenever she would pass by their houses. Although men were attracted to her, she never seems to be attracted to any single one of them; she just brushed them off with pleasant words and a promise of friendship which she tenderly give to many.

A festival was to be held at midnight, and Shin was getting very anxious about the festivities to be held. She had already picked out the perfect Kimono, and she was pumped up with excitement the moment she got out of the store. Misao on the other hand, had never worn one, so she will be borrowing one from Akami, who has lots of it stacked in her room. Misao was always wearing clothes that are comfortable for running and kicking around, so it was something she was not anxious about. But she was willing to do it since Shin wanted her to wear it badly, she can never say no to Shin, she was too irresistible…

After the days work, they closed the shop and Akami led Misao to her room. She slid open a wooden closet full of colorful Yukatas. Each of them was embroidered with beautiful patterns of flowers, butterflies, and all sorts of shapes. She then buried her hands onto the closet and searched for a perfect one for Misao to wear. Misao on the other hand just stood from behind Akami with a tense feeling, she knew that it would be different and she was feeling a little bit uneasy about the idea. Although it seemed pretty irritating for her she felt happy to do it for shin, and she was in a way also excited, she is still innocent and childlike and she felt that a change in looks might not be so bad. Misao lingered as Akami searched, and finally she pulled out her hands and found the perfect Yukata.

"**_This is perfect Misao…"_** Akami said with a reassured look. I'll help you put it on…

**Outside the inn…**

Shin had already worn the kimono she had picked out from the store, and it fitted her perfect. She looked so cute with the pink Obi wrapped on her little waist. And her hair tied up in a perfect knot. She was very anxious to wear it, and was pleased that it fitted just fine. But now it was Misao's that she was anxious about, she knew that she would be wearing one as well and she was excited to see how she would look like.

Akami was first to reveal herself, and she was breathtakingly beautiful. Shoji was can't help but stare at her for a whole ten seconds. She just took his breath away, with her hair flowing down onto her waist, and her slim figure clearly visible.

"**_You look beautiful Akami"_** Shoji can't help but say it, and he was so taken aback by her.

"**_Thank you Shoji"_** Akami said smiling with flushed cheeks.

For a long moment silence had dawned between both of them, and they felt awkward in a way, since they were always so comfortable talking to each other. This moment seemed to be an exception, since they felt that they kept on avoid each other's stares, and they were both stuttering as they talk…

Misao seem to break the awkwardness between them when she stepped out of the inn. She looked completely different, and she left everyone awestricken with her beauty. She was astonishingly mesmerizing with her hair ruffled in waves of curves that seem to dance with the wind, her Yukata that fitted her perfect slim body very well, and the sparkle in her eyes that show such great compelling innocence. Everyone around them seemed to have hit their heads on something, because for a minute there they were all frozen with amazement as they stared. Misao in the other hand was put in a spotlight she never really expected, and she felt a little irritated by all of it, it seemed too much for her.

"**_You look great Misao-Chan!"_** Shin greeted breaking the silence with a joyous smile.

"**_Thank you Shin. You look very beautiful yourself."_** Misao whispered as she patted Shins head lightly.

"**_Well well… aren't you a sight for sore eyes."_** Shoji teased with his wide boyish grin tampered onto his face.

"**_Oh shush!"_** Misao blushed.

Misao didn't really know how beautiful she looked and that made her much more attractive. She was always humble about herself, and it was one of those things most people liked about her.

The festival had already started, and excitement was sparkling on Shins eyes. She was running around the place, talking about how fun it was being in the festival and playing games. It was hard for Misao to keep up, since she was not accustomed to what she was wearing, but she was willing to sacrifice since Shin was having such a great time.

While Shin and Misao were running around the place, Shoji and Akami find time to talk. It was a long moment before anyone could bring himself or herself to talk. Shoji felt uneasy, because she can't get himself to admit that she was more than what people think. All their life they were on each other's side, with no feelings and emotions to interfere. But now it was becoming stronger and stronger as days pass, and it was becoming more difficult for him to ignore it. Akami felt the same, and she held back whatever feelings she has because she knew that it was what he wanted. She wouldn't want to make things harder for him.

"**_So how was your vacation in Edo Shoji-san?"_** Akami asked looking at Shoji's eyes with curiosity.

"**_Well… at first it wasn't good because I got in trouble with a bunch of people there"_** Shoji confessed.

"**_But I thought that nothing bad happened?"_** Akami asked looking a bit worried.

"**_Well nothing bad really happened, I was in trouble but thankfully some group helped me out, they were pretty good and they were very popular"_** Shoji said looking like a little kid.

"**_That's a relief."_** Akami said.

"**Actually I remember inviting them to go to this festival, I just don't know if there here"**

It was already passed eight, and the skies are getting darker and darker but the festival is still on going. Everybody was still so full of energy, everyone except Shin. She was running around and playing games that her energy had finally given up on her. Akami took her back to their inn, and she promised that she'd be back. Misao tried to catch her breath, as she sat on a bench near the river. She took the time to rest from all the running she did with Shin, she smiled as she recalled how happy Shin was and she was grateful she had this time to spend it with her. The all of a sudden she find herself thinking of Soujiro again, it was a long time since it came up to her again. He was a good friend of hers anyway. She then recalled it all, the memory she had kept hidden for a long time, the memory she had tried to forget, the memory that had haunted her ever since that day. Her whole body trembled, as the cold chilling wind swiftly caressed her and brought it all back…

Flashback… 

Her heart was beating fast, as she felt her whole body tremble with anxiety and fear as she grasped the paper onto her wriggling palms. Misao felt like time was running out for her, and that every inch of movement she does was making her weaker and weaker as time ticks away. Then she held her breath and read the first statement…

_**Dear Misao…**_

Agony was clearly seen in her face as she reads through the words written in the letter with such apprehension, it was just the beginning but it felt like it was the end. She was hesitant of what was to come, but she struggled to be strong and continued…

**_It is in my _great sadness to bring you more burdens_, and I am hoping that you'd understand. I _am leaving you for certain reasons that matter to me greatly_. So I hope that we could _put everything behind us and go on separate ways_. I hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me._**

**_Soujiro_**

Misao looked over the letter with the words that had sliced her wounds open. It was agonizing for her to even fathom that Soujiro could be so hurtful, and she felt so confused and lost.

"_**Great sadness to bring you more burdens"**_

"_**Leaving you for certain reasons that matter me greatly"**_

"_**Put everything behind us and go on separate ways"**_

It was too great pain for her to handle, and she was feeling more and more hurt as the words continued to echo through her head. She felt cold as she hears them, and it was killing her slowly.

"How can I forget it, now that you've made it more unforgettable. You left me with these words that just breaks me apart. You say that you hope that I could forgive you, I have forgiven you but it is for the cost of my own anguish and torment. And I am willing to accept the risk. You have left me and now you ask me to leave you as well…I cannot ponder this… if forgetting someone is much more painful than that of what you ask me? And that is to forget you…how can you say that? How can you?"

Back to present… 

The memory left her crying in tears as she sat on the bench with no one to console her. She had hid it for so long inside her, that she was now in pools of great sadness. It was a deep hurtful memory of what Soujiro and Misao shared, and yet she kept fresh inside her memory. She opened her eyes slowly, as the world unveils itself to her with her great beauty. She was thankful that in that memory she could still see him, and remember what they've had.

"**_What am I doing?"_** Misao asked herself…

"I'm only torturing myself" 

"**_Guess I better go and look for Akami, she must be looking for me"_** She said as she quickly stood from where she sat.

But before She could even take another step…

"_**BUMP!"**_

Someone had accidentally hit her…

"_**Hey! Shiro be careful would you" **_

"_**We've just been here and you're already hitting on cute girls"**_

_**Sweat drop**_

_**Sweat drop**_

_**Sweat drop**_

"_**Shiro!"**_

"_**Misao!"**_

**Tsuzukere…**

**A/N: **_Haha…liked it? Hope you did. Well thanks for reading my fic and R&R okay. Just wait for my nest chapter …ciao! (.)_


	18. tough decisions

**A/N:** well here I am again… with the promise that you'd all enjoy these. I'd like to thank all those who have sent some inspiring and helpful reviews. I am often a relying person, so I am relying on your help to keep me in good track… I do appreciate all your help and I only hope that you'll continue helping me out… thank you and here it is…

Even beautiful blossoming flowers do have thorns… 

**Disclaimer**: RK characters not mine…

Chapter 18: _Tough decisions_

"_MISAO!" _

(Teary eyes)

The whole gang squealed, as they all scurried over to Misao.

(Earthquake)

"Oh no…don't…no…" 

"_MIIISAAOOO!…"_

(Teary eyes)

The whole gang running over to her in Slow motion

(Sweat drop)

"NoOoO…" 

Misao shouts in slow motion…

A/n: with the help of special effects I am able to portray the situation the way I see it…he he…Genki! Genki! (wide grin)

The whole group of Onee Gang stampeded over to Misao like an insane flock of hippos hurrying over for a big snack, the only difference was that it was no snack there was only Misao…

"_Gulp…"_ (O,o)… (Wide-eyed)

All of them blasted through the air, landed to the ground, tripped over each other's tangled bodies and hurried over to where Misao was sitting, She on the other hand was still in shock, and was looking flabbergasted in the middle of all the commotion.

"_Oro…"_ (Dizzy eyes)

They were all over her; they were clinging to her tightly as if someone would take her away from them, as if she'd be gone again… away from them…

"Is it really you? Is it really you Misao?" 

Okon whispered staring down Misao's orbs of bright emerald green, as her palms caressed her face with gentleness. Here eyes were misty as tears slowly peeked out from beneath her eyelids.

"_Where have you been? We thought we've lost you" _

Omasu spoke from behind Misao, as her hands were clasped together hugging Misao's whole body. Omasu's face was buried onto her locks of hair, as she burst in a sudden flood of tears from joy and relief of finding her again.

Beside Misao were Shiro and Kuro, both shedding tears as they held Misao's hand in a firm grip. They were all looking so relieved and yet with a distinct sadness within them…

"_We were always waiting for you"_

"_Always…"_

Shiro butted in with a low voice, as he slowly turned his face down onto where he held Misao's hand with care. He looked sad as he stared down onto her hands; it was as if he had longed for this, he longed to see her touching his hands again… like how it used to be…

"_And now you're here…"_

Kuro said wiping away tears, as his sad gloomy face brightens into a kind, warm, smile. It was like the old days… like how it used to be…

They all sat on the ground, cuddling, hugging, and touching Misao….

Shoji (Sweat drop)

Akami (Sweat drop)

"Ano?" 

Shoji butted in…

_------------------------------------Awkward moment------------------------------------_

Misao (Stare)

Misao (sweat drop)

Misao seem to have created a big racket in the middle of the festival, and it was no usual racket…

To point it all out:

_-Omasu kneeling from the back of Misao as she caressed her in a tight hug. Her face buried onto her locks of hair, and her face rested onto Misao's shoulder._

_-Okon kneeling in front misao, her hands holding Misao's face closely to hers. (Face to face distance)_

_-Shiro sitting beside Misao, with his hands holding her arms in a firm grip._

_-Kuro sitting on her left, with her other hand clasped onto his._

A/n: play the sound in Chobits where Chii would find hideki's side dish magazines… hehe… (6.6) _ahhhh…_

_--------------------------------Awkward moment-------------------------------------------------_

Misao (sweat drop)

Okon (sweat drop)

Shiro (sweat drop)

Kuro (sweat drop) Shoji (sweat drop) Akami (sweat drop) 

_-------------------------------------Silence------------------------------------------------_

"Ano…" 

_----------------------------Fireworks-------------------------------_

"HENTAI!" 

A woman from behind squealed, as she quickly pointed over to where Misao and the Onee gang were sitting…

"What will we do?"

Kuro hissed in a whisper…

"RUN!" 

Shiro hissed back, as they all zoomed out of the crowd and sneaked off the spotlight they find themselves in…

Later…

The fireworks exploded for the last time, as the crowd of people departed back onto their homes. The village had gone silent, as the night became darker, with the colorful festival gone and Misao's embarrassing moment forgotten…

Kettle sound------------------------------------------------------

"I'll get it…" 

Misao excused herself as she quietly left the room; she carefully slid the door open and disappeared behind the wooden door.

Silence--------------------------------------------

Inside the room were Akami, Shoji, Kuro, Omasu, Shiro, and Okon. Even when they were a big crowd inside a tiny room, the room sounded pretty empty with silence. The room echoed with only the sound of breathing and whistles of the wind from outside…

Awkward moment-----------------------------

It went on for quite some time, and as the silence went on the room seem to go smaller and smaller. But finally Akami can no longer apprehend the tension building up inside the room… so she just had to speak up…

"_So your friends of Misao's in Kyoto" _

Akami broke the awkward silence, as she conversed with them with her eyes turning focused from one to the other…

"Ah yes…" 

Okon answered, as she jolted upright onto her seat taken aback by the sudden outburst of Akamis words. That was all that she could say, she felt choked by the stares that darted her from behind Akami's sweet persona.

Silence----------------------------------------

"_What brings you here? Misao had never mentioned anyone from her past…"_

Akami questioned as she sat in her chair looking very interested and curious. Looking at all of them with a lot of suspicion, she fined them hard to trust.

"Ano?" 

Shiro wanted so much to say something, but he finds himself choking as the once sweet loving women in front of her was starting to evolve into a somewhat different person. She was staring at him as he speak, as if she was waiting for him to say something really wrong…

"_We were actually friends of Shoji_…_there" _

Omasu butted in, as she nudged Shiro back onto the real world. Omasu stared at Shiro with an obvious glare stating…

"_What's wrong with you?"_

Shiro returned the glare with a look that states…

"_She was menacingly staring at me?"_

It went on for a minute or so; they were glaring from the back of the others clearly stating something to each other with signals from facial expressions. It was only until Omasu's eyes accidentally turned over to where Akami sat, and there she saw the exact thing Shiro had been telling her…

Akami(Glare)

Omasu (Sweat drop)

Akami turned her focus from Omasu to Shoji, who was inspecting them from head to toe…

Shoji browsed through each of them…

"_Ninja clothes"_

"_Wide smiles"_

"_Muscular bodies"_

"_Two men, two women"_

"_Hmm…"_

Silence------------------------------------

It took Shoji a couple more seconds to figure it out. He was constantly staring at them investigating every part of their body, while the Onee gang sat frozen to their seats…

Bingo… 

"_Oh! Its you guys…"_

Shoji finally said, figuring out at last who they were, as he pointed over to them with a sudden excitement building up inside him. He quickly turned to Akami and spoke in explanation.

"_They were the ninjas I was talking to you about…"_

"_The ones who helped me out from the group of thugs in Kyoto"_

Shoji was enthusiastic, as he clasped all of their hands to shake. He was smiling from ear to ear as the Onee gang shook hands with him as well…

"_Well then I'm sure that your good friends of Misao's"_

Shoji said, looking at all of them with a gaze of amazement…

"What a coincidence these reunion is…" 

He said wide-eyed with astonishment from everything…

"I meet you guys, you come here, and what do you know? You were actually friends with Misao…"

He said with a high-spirited expression of happiness and joy. Akami on the other hand seem to be the opposite of how Shoji had reacted. She stood from behind Shoji frozen, as her head was tilted down to the ground…

"_Ninjas…" _

Akami spoke out from all the noise Shoji had been making. The place grew silent as Shoji turned around to look behind him and saw a confused Akami. She looked nervous and a bit angry.

(Sweat drop)

The smiles plastered from the faces of the Onee gang were suddenly strained as they saw Akami's blazing eyes turned toward them. They felt a pang terror as her eyes gleamed a vicious expression. It was like looking at a beautiful blossoming flower turning into a vicious Venus flytrap, waiting to gobble you up for dinner.

"_What's wrong Akami?"_

Because of the entire commotion happening they didn't notice that Misao had opened the door onto the room. She stood there looking at all of them with a puzzled look.

"What's going on here?" 

(Raised eyebrows)

"Oh nothing…" 

"Ahohoho…."

Akami suddenly bursted out, as her face turned back onto its original form. It took five seconds for the group to revived from what they had just seen.

"_Yeah…"_

"It's nothing" 

Shiro spoke out from all the awkward moment, looking dazed and hypnotized.

"O—kay…" 

Misao replied feeling that there was something they were hiding from her, but she didn't want to engage onto it so she left behind and forgot about it.

"Here, I prepared us all some tea" 

Misao said, handing over the hot cup of tea's over to each of them. Silence had once again drowned them all…

Silence-------------------------------------------

"You've change a lot Misao" 

Okon said, looking at Misao with such Love and admiration as that of a sister.

Misao can feel her heart break into two, as she saw the look from Okons face. She felt so bad as she sat between the two dissections of her family. On her left was Akami and Shoji, her present family who have been so kind to her from the past four years that had passed. She had grown to love them both like brother and sisters, and they had always been good to her. To her right was her past family, the family she grew up with, the family whom she'd spend her whole life with, the family she loved once, and maybe again…

_I'm used to all these…_

_I'm used to all the pain…_

_I'm used to being forgotten…_

_And even when I had so many beside me…_

_I still feel empty…_

_I am still not happy…_

_What is missing?_

_Why do I feel so much despair and agony in spite of all these?_

_Why?_

_What is missing?_

_Is it you?_

_------------------------------------------Tsuzukeru----------------------------------------------_

A/N: haha… wicked huh… liked it? Well I hope that all of you did. I hope that all of you will keep on reading my fic… so the next chapter we'll be a bigger surprise. (ahohohoho…) thank you and R&R… juzz wait till you get to the revealing part.. bwahahaha… (evil grin)

Thanks to: _Charming Woman, Anonymous Freak, Aoshi/Misao Fan, Hot-Chick, Another Baka, Baby Girl, Genki Ninjagirl, The R, Tenken's Girl, Erica Madarine, girlygirl, Cathy Mark, Tenken's Lover, Whisper 0f The Wind, Smiling Blue-Clad Wanderer's 0bsessor, __aruwan__, Yahoo, Okane-sama, Some Slut, Genki Ninjagirl, Chrissy_.

_Mysterious Samurai, KRN-CHAN, and MSN-CHAN_ I Miss you guys… where are you? Wanders the world to lookMSN-CHAN


End file.
